Like a Fine Whiskey
by thegypsy
Summary: After a botched mission, a woman must find her place in a war torn world. She won't be happy until she finds her way back home, but the longer she stays, the harder it is for her to leave. What that makes it even more complicated is when the dashing Sergeant Bucky Barnes, captures her heart. Will their love withstand the Great Wars? Or will her secret come between them? Slight AU
1. The Impossible Girl

**Greetings folks! Thanks for stopping by. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I can't work on anything else til I get it out of my head. The time line is somewhere in Captain America between Cap rescuing Bucky to Bucky's fall from the train. Just so you all know, until the movies came out, I hated Captain America. I thought he was nothing more than some star spangled propaganda. But the movies have made me like him. The reason why I'm telling you guys this is so that you understand that I do not know much about the Capitan America/Howling Commandos story arcs and all the information I am using is coming from the cinematic universe; so please be kind when it comes to reviews. As always, I own nothing except my own characters and some of the story line. Enjoy!**

oOo

The woods seemed unnaturally quite. It was as if the whole world was asleep. Not a creature stirred from its nest, not a soul was around to watch the small group of men as they crept silently through the woods. Well…as silently as they could. To a few of them, every step that they took was ten times louder than it normally would have been. Senses on high alert, they scanned their surroundings, keeping a keen eye out for the enemy. This was a dangerous mission, but these men were used to dangerous missions, they were the Howling Commandos lead by Captain America himself. They made their living by going into places that no other unit dared. But then again, they were fighting an enemy that was like no other. HYDRA.

A week ago, Colonel Philips and Peggy Carter had informed the elite team about a newly discovered HYDRA research facility deep in the woods along the France and Germany boarder. While their intelligence couldn't tell them what HYDRA was up to, their spies did manage to snap a few pictures of a strange circular machine. The Commandos mission was to invade the research facility, find out what HYDRA was up to, and then destroy the facility, saving a few scientists for questioning. So far, the mission had gone off without a hitch, but now that they were within spitting distance from the facility, anything could go wrong and it was even more crucial that nothing did.

Just as the perimeter of the facility came into view, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, called for a halt. "Ok men", he said softly. "We're close enough. Bucky, I want you to go to the high ground. Be our eyes." Bucky gave his long time friend a short nod, indicating that he understood. "Jones and Dum Dum, I want you two to take the western entrance. Dernier, I want you to go with them, cause as much trouble as you can." The three men smiled like the wicked children they were. "Jim and Monty will be with me. We'll head for the center of the base and try to find the machine, destroy it and find whatever documentation they have." The Captain looked each of his men in the eye, giving them a small nod. Each man returned it before breaking off from the group to head to their respective targets.

Steve, Monty, and Jim made inside the facility without too much trouble, but they were unnerved by how empty the place was. Normally a facility like this would be swarming with troops and scientists, but they walked through the corridors without seeing another soul.

"I don't like this Cap," Jim said, holding his rifle tighter. "Something is off."

"It feels like a trap", Monty said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I agree," Steve replied. "See if the others are running into the same thing."

However, before Jim could reach for his radio, the lights began to flicker and the air seemed to hum with electrical energy. Steve was about to call for a tactical retreat when hundreds of HYRDRA soldiers came pouring out of the wood work. Steve leapt into action, punching the closest enemy in the face before he jumped in front of his men with his shield up. Shots rang out, but not a single one found its target. Most of the rounds ended up lodged into the surrounding wall after they bounced off Captain America's shield. There was a brief pause as the soldiers used up their magazines and it was in that moment that Captain American went on the offensive.

With a mighty yell, Captain America launched himself into the fray, taking out HYRDA agents with a swing of his fist and his shield. In a matter of seconds he had created a pathway for his friends and comrades. The men pushed forward, chased by enemy soldiers and the sounds of gun fire. The three men didn't stop, didn't bother to look back except to return fire. They had to reach the main building of the facility. They had to complete their mission. They had to stop HYDRA at every turn.

A massive explosion knocked everyone to the ground. This explosion was soon followed by a second, and then a third, and soon the whole western portion of the base was up in flames.

"It's about time", Jim gasped as he picked himself up from the ground.

More HYRDA agents began to run around the base, but they were more concerned with containing the fire than with the three men who were making their way towards the heart of the base. The three man team was soon joined by their other comrades, who all looked extremely pleased with themselves.

"I hope you guys didn't blow up the trucks", Monty said as he scowled at Dernier.

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Jones laughed. "Dum Dum is waiting for us at the extraction point with a nice truck just for you."

The men shared a small laugh before turning their attention towards the central building of the facility. From the windows a bright bluish light could be seen that caused a few of the men to gulp nervously.

"Let's go men," Captain America said without a hint of fear. "The sooner we get in there, the sooner we get to go home." This seemed to rally his mean, because their faces hardened, showing that they were ready to face whatever horror HYRDA had waiting for them.

With the bombs and the fires, it was easy for the Commandos to sneak into the central building and what they saw, took their breath away. The pictures they had looked at did not truly convey how large the circular machine was. It took of the whole building, nearly touching the top of the building. Blue lightning flashed all around causing windows to shatter and metal to glow red hot when struck.

"Blood hell," gasped Monty.

"No kidding", Captain America agreed.

With extreme caution the men made their way towards the command console, where a small group of men were frantically shuffling about, attempting to not be struck by the lighting. Using hand signals, Captain America gave his men directions, which they followed after acknowledging the commands. Together they crept closer to the command console, dodging lighting themselves. When they had reached the pre-assigned stopping point, the Commandos prepared themselves for a fight. Unfortunately, that isn't what happened.

"Isn't she beautiful Captain", one of the scientist said without turning around. The Commandos looked at each other confused. "Oh if you only knew how long I worked on her," the scientists continued. He turned and looked right at Captain America, not with anger but with the crazed look of someone who has completely been taken over by a project.

"Don't you want to know what my lovely can do?" the scientists asked with a wave of his hand. In a flash, fresh soldiers flooded in, guns drawn. Captain America motioned for his team to stand down. They could easily take the soldiers out, but if the scientists was going to tell them the information they needed, then they would play along for a little while.

"Throughout history, mankind has sought out only two things; to create the best human specimen and to break free from the chains of time. While the serum that flows through your body is impressive," the scientist gave Captain America a small nod, "time travel is a worthier pursuit and today we have finally reached it! This machine will be able to pull anyone from anywhere in space and time. It will also allow anyone to travel anywhere they will. Just imagine being able to have tea with the most brilliant minds of all time or to stop a mighty enemy before he ever had a chance." The scientist lovingly stroked the console. "Just you watch, Captain America. Just you watch, as we take over not only the world, but time itself!"

The scientist flipped a large switch and the lighting began to increase. Even more disturbing, the space inside the circular machine began to glow with a brilliant white light. There was no more time to waste, Captain America and his team sprung into action. The space was soon filling with the sounds of gunfire and men crying out in pain. As the battle raged on, the scientists stood in front of his creation laughing manically, until a stray bullet ended his life. Those who were locked into the fight, were not even aware of the scientists death, nor were they aware that something was going wrong with the machine. That is until an explosion knocked them all to the ground.

"What's happening!" shouted Captain America over the noise from the machine.

"It is destabilizing!" shouted one of the other scientists. "Run while you still can!"

The Commandos didn't have to be told twice. They turned heal and followed the HYDRA agents as they fled the building, which had started to come down around them. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" Jim shouted into his radio, hoping that the others would hear.

When Cap and the others reached the rendezvous point, they were greeted with the sight of a running truck. Without a word they leapt into the back of the five ton, shouting for Dum Dum to floor it. They drove wildly through the woods, crushing small trees and bushes in their path. Even in the vehicle, they could feel the ground tremble and the white light from the machine had turned the forest night into day.

Then came a terrible quiet, the type of quiet that only comes before a massive explosion. The light retreated back towards it source, nearly going out, before it lashed out against the night. When the light reached the truck, it was tossed into the air like it was nothing more than a child's toy. Trees were uprooted and hundreds of forest animals were cooked alive. Nothing of the facility remained, only a large crater remained.

With aching bodies, the Howling Commandos made their way back towards the facility. They had to see with their own eyes, the destruction that remained. They had to look for survivors or whatever else they could take with them.

Bucky whistled as they picked their way towards the edge of the crater. "That's one big hole", he said, shouldering his rifle. "I don't think we're going to get anything from the remains, Steve."

"You're probably right, Buck," Steve said sadly. "But we have to look."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but continued to pick through the rubble. They had just reached the crater, when Steve had called for a break. Wearily, the men sat down and began to dig through their pack for their rations. Bucky sighed as he looked at his military rations. He was suddenly filled with a longing for his mom's home cooked meals. He missed his family terribly. He wanted this war to be over so he could go home. Sure he could have already gone home, seeing how he had been tortured and experimented on by HYDRA, but Steve was still fighting the good fight, and he was going to be by his friend's side until the end to line. He was just about to dig into his depressing meal, when he heard something strange behind him. He turned slightly, straining his ears. He heard it again, only this time he was able to recognize it. It was a sound that he was all too familiar with. It was the sound of someone moaning in pain. Slowly, he stood up, reaching for his rifle as he did. The other members of his team saw him and reached for their weapons. Carefully they made their way towards the very edge of the crater. They peered over the edge.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," one of the Commandos muttered. There was nothing left of the machine in the crater. Nothing left of the building that once housed it. But there in the very bottom, nearly a half a mile down, laid a woman.

When Steve saw this, he leapt straight down, landing hard beside the woman. "She's still alive but unhurt!" he shouted back, amazed. The other Commandos sprung into action. They made a field gurney, and then lowered it down into the hole with extra ropes, so Steve could fasten the woman to it. After several agonizing moments, the woman was brought up to the surface where she was quickly assessed.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her," Jim said after a while. He sat back and scratched his head. The woman had no wounds, no signs of blunt force trauma, in fact, she was completely clean; there wasn't a trace of dirt on her.

"Perhaps we should cover her," Bucky said, undoing his jacket. The air was chilly and her clothes barely covered her body. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that clung to every curve and her bottoms could have been painted on for all they knew. Over all, Bucky felt like she should be covered up, to spare her the glares that the men, himself included, were given her. "What do ya think Cap?" Bucky asked when he was done.

"I think that for now we should get her back to base," Steve said. "We can question her when she wakes up." Everyone nodded. It was a good idea, the only idea really. Now they had to figure out how to do it.

Fortunately, their original getaway vehicle was still operational. Once they flipped it back onto four wheels, they were able to load the woman into the back and start the long trip back. They whole trip Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off the strange woman. Her amber hair reminded him of whiskey and he thought that the freckles that dusted her nose made her look young, but there was no way of telling her age until she woke up. He found her attractive, but he pushed those thoughts aside. She could very well be a HYRDRA agent sent to infiltrate them, preying on their male instincts to protect women. Only time would tell.

 **Well there's the first chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it and as always please don't forget to review.**


	2. Wham, Bam, Thank you Ma'am

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts. I love seeing them. Thank you to OptimusPrimegirl213, inperfection, and** **Calliope's Scribe** **for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciated them.**

The last thing she remembered was pain. A pain that was so excruciating, that it felt like she was being torn apart on a cellular level. Then there was nothing. No pain, no pleasure…just nothing. Perhaps she had passed out? That was likely. They human mind could only handle so much before it shut down. Unfortunately, she was starting to regain consciousness. She could feel the aches and pains, although they were mercifully milder than before. She could also feel the rough texture of something that was covering her body. The texture was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She felt her eyes flutter, so she turned her attention to them. She focused every ounce of her will power to opening her eyes. It took her several tries before she was finally successful.

The light in the room was blessedly low. But as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized that she was in unfamiliar territory. Panic quickly set in. Her breath became rapid and short. She closed her eyes again and focused on her breathing. She slowed it down and reined back her emotions. She would have time to freak out once she was safe. Slowly she pushed the pain to the back of her mind, not much, but just enough to where she could function. She opened her eyes again. Nothing was familiar.

She was in a tent that much was she was sure of. The light came from an oil lantern just to her right, and when she turned her head, she realized that she was lying on a military style cot. Everything looked new but old fashioned at the same time. If she had to guess, everything looked like it could have come out of the fourties. While this didn't tell her much about where she was, she did discover that she was alone. That alone was enough to push her into action. Carefully, she eased herself up, fighting the waves of nausea that threatened to take over. When she felt ready, she placed her feet on the ground. She was somewhat surprised to feel actual earth, not the bottom of a tent like she expected, but she didn't have time to waste. Every moment she remained in the tent was a chance that she could be caught.

She took several deep breaths to steady herself. Just those simple movements had caused her world to spin. This wasn't good. How in the hell was she supposed to escape if she couldn't even sit up? Luckily, the dizziness quickly passed, but she then realized that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before. The bastards had changed her clothes! Instead of her gym gear, she was now wearing a night gown! Righteous anger filled her veins, providing her with the energy and strength to stand from her bed and take a few tentative steps towards the flap.

Before she opened the flap, she listened. Outside, there seemed to be a lot going on. She heard sever different voices on top of diesel engines. She took a deep breath and prayed that she would be able to escape before she flung herself from the tent.

oOo

"So everything's gone?" Colonel Philips said glaring at the Howling Commandos. Most of them fixed their gaze at something over the colonel's shoulder but didn't answer him.

"Yes" Steve answered wearily. "Something happened that wasn't supposed to."

"And how would you know that?" Colonel Philips demanded.

"Oh I dunno?" Bucky said sarcastically. "Maybe it was the HYRDRA scientists who screamed 'run for your lives'?" Steve shot his friend a look.

"They did what they could Colonel," Peggy Carter said quickly. "There's nothing left but a crater. And from what the scientist told them; HYRDRA was clearly messing with forces they couldn't control."

The Colonel seemed to calm down, shaking his head. "What about the woman?"

"Still out," Carter said. "Sir, I think I should be the one to question her."

"Do you now?"

"Yes," Peggy said calmly. "She may be more inclined to share with another woman. I know I would."

The colonel groaned, rubbing his face. This whole mess was giving him a migraine. "Fine", he spat. "Agent Carter will interrogate the subject but I want armed support just outside the tent at all times. This woman may or may not be a threat. Until we know, she should be treated with extreme caution. Dismissed." Everyone filled out of the command tent.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Dum Dum commented, "But there's a pint with my name on it. Cap..Ma'am." He nodded briefly to Steve and Peggy before heading off towards the nearest pub. Many of the other Commandos soon followed him until Peggy, Steve, and Bucky were left.

Bucky could tell that Steve and Peggy wanted a little time to themselves. At first, he hadn't liked Peggy. First of all, she was the one who had encouraged Steve to go on that crazy ass rescue mission. Bucky was glad that he was out of HYDRA's clutches but  
Steve had a pension for getting himself in major trouble. Then he thought that she was only interested in Steve because he was Captain America, but he soon realized that she had feelings for the man behind the shield. "I think I'll go check on our mystery girl," Bucky said awkwardly. He still wasn't used to someone giving Steve goo-goo eyes.

"Let's all go" Steve said quickly, blushing and falling back into his old mannerisms. Apparently, neither was he. Peggy just smiled and motioned for the two men to lead the way. As the trio got nearer to the tent, Bucky's thoughts turned to the person inside it. He wondered what her story was. He wondered if she was, as the Colonel feared, an enemy agent or was she like him? Could she just be another innocent victim of HYDRA?

Bucky shook his head. If he listened to his instincts, which were usually right, then the woman they found at the bottom of the crater wasn't a danger to them and she needed their help. He had learned to trust his instincts long ago. It was his instincts that lead him to pick the scrawniest, weakest kid on the playground; and he never regretted a moment after that.

With a faint shake of his head, Bucky reached out to pull the tent flap back but they burst apart all their own. The next thing he knew he was being bowled over by a small woman dressed only in a nightgown. Her momentum had caused both of them to fall towards the muddy ground. Acting on instinct, Bucky wrapped his arms around her and spun so that he was beneath her.

The pair landed harshly, knocking the air out of them both. For a moment, everyone was too stunned to move. Steve was the first to recover. He bent down to help the woman up, but she clearly had other plans. Lightning fast, her fist lashed out hitting Steve right in the nose. The woman cried out the same time Steve did, although his was more out of surprise than in pain.

"God dammit!" the woman shouted, 'as she rolled herself off of Bucky, stumbling to her feet. "What is your face made of? Bricks?"

"Not quite," Steve answered rubbing his nose. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked at Steve with wide eyes the color of leaves in the summer time, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly glanced around her, before slowly turning her attention back to Steve. "I suppose…where am I? Who are you people?"

"Well…ah…I'm Steve Rogers," he said awkwardly, "and this is Peggy Carter…and…that down there is Bucky."

The woman's gaze fell to Bucky, who was still laying in the mud. He noticed the small smirk on her lips, blushed, and then got to his feet. "You know," he said sarcastically, "in polite society, when someone gives you their name you have to give yours. Especially then one of them breaks your fall."

The woman rolled her eyes, brushing her whiskey colored hair away from her face. "Ha ha very funny. Nice joke in all but seriously who are you people." Steve, Peggy, and Bucky looked to each other confused. The woman saw this and became visibly agitated. "You know kidnapping is a serious offense and I don't care who you _think_ you are but you can't just go snatching people and dumping them into a WWII re-enactment slash comic-con event."

"Perhaps this conversation should be continued inside?" Peggy said quickly stepping forward.

The woman took a step back. "Like hell. Let me go before I report you to the police."

"And what would you tell them exactly?" Peggy asked.

"That I had been kidnapped by a Captain America wannabe and his friends", the woman scoffed.

Bucky had to fight to keep his face neutral. He didn't think that Steve had ever come across someone who didn't recognize him on sight. It was a little funny to see him deflate a little. "I hate to break this to you sweetie," Bucky laughed. "But he really is Captain America."

The woman scoffed again. Visibly red, Steve snatched up a metal bar and bent in into a pretzel before throwing it to the woman's feet. She was no longer laughing. She, along with Peggy and Bucky, was staring at him, mouth open.

"Holy shit," she gasped.

"Your name." Steve said blandly.

She looked up at Steve, slightly afraid, making him regret his rash action. But it seemed to be what she needed to see to believe them. She gulped quickly and then answered, "Vivian Weaver."

"Well, Miss Weaver," Peggy said with her hand out, "Welcome to the base camp of Captain America and the Howling Commandos." This time, Vivian took Peggy's hand and shook it, her eyes still trained on Steve. "Now I know you probably have a lot of questions," Peggy went on, "and I will answer them as best I can…inside." Vivian followed Peggy in without a peep, leaving Steve and Bucky outside.

"Remind me never to piss you off", Bucky said flatly.

"That probably wasn't the best way to handle that," Steve admitted.

Bucky just shrugged, turning away from the tent. Steve followed, slightly ashamed of himself. Bucky picked up on his friend's distress and tried to think of a way to lighten his mood. "Hey", he said after a while, "do you know what a comic-con event is?"

"Not a clue," Steve replied. "Maybe it's where people dress up like other people, since she didn't think I was the real Captain America."

"Do you think it's a big thing where she's from?"

Steve just shrugged before he went into the tent that he and Bucky shared. He would check in with Peggy after he had a nap. He may be a super soldier, but he still needed sleep. As Steve fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, Bucky's mind kept turning to Vivian. He kept thinking about how her body felt, pressed against his. Her smell still clung to him and he will never forget the sight of her cold clocking Captain America. He chuckled a bit before he too, got some much needed sleep.


	3. Cards on the Table

**First of all thank you to jordin91,** **OptimusPrimegirl213** **, and inperfection for your kind reviews on my last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one too. To everyone else, sorry for the wait, work has been really crazy. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

"So where exactly am I?" Vivian asked the moment she was alone with Peggy.

"I think the more appropriate question is _when_ are you." Peggy replied. Vivian shot Peggy a look. She wanted to be sure that the other woman wasn't pulling her leg. "If you like", Peggy said quickly to diffuse the awkward situation, "once we get you into some proper clothes, I could take you to the command tent where you could look at pictures from the sight?"

"Sounds good to me," Vivian replied, "but no skits or heals please." Peggy tilted her head, intrigued by the request, but nodded all the same.

Vivian watched as Peggy Carter left her tent to find her some clothes. As soon as she was alone, she collapsed on the cot, placing her head in her hands. This was utterly ridiculous she thought over and over, and yet…no normal human could bend metal like that. Could she really be where she thought she was? Pure, unadulterated fear began to rise within her, but she squashed it down, barely. If what she thought was true, was true then she was as safe as she was going to be. But she still had to play it safe. There was no way she could tell them everything. They wouldn't understand it. Hell, she barely understood it and she just lived through it. No, the safest thing for her to do was play along and give them just enough to keep them from being suspicious. With luck, they may find a way to send her back before she caused any real damage.

"I hope you don't mind fatigues", Peggy said with an awkward smile. "It was a tossup between these and the service uniforms. I thought you would find these a tad more comfortable. Although finding boots to fit you will be a challenge so you'll just have to make do with these." Peggy offered Vivian a pair of sensible women's shoes.

To Vivian, they were still too dressy, but hey, it was the 1940s they were about as casual as she was going to get. Vivian accepted the clothes with gratitude. As an added bonus, Peggy handed her another bundle but this one contain the clothes that she had arrived in. She was ecstatic as she pulled her bra over her head. She had not been looking forward to wearing the pointy bras from the era.

"Your brazier is quite interesting," Peggy commented as she turned around to give Vivian some privacy.

"It's called a sports bra," Vivian said. "It holds the girls in nice and tight so they don't bounce around when you run or whatever."

"Quite convenient," Peggy replied.

"It comes in handy," Vivian replied. After that, the conversation died, not that it mattered much. Vivian got the feeling that Peggy was giving her some space to process; she was grateful for that. She doubted that the base's commanding officer would be so accommodating. "So… I really punched Captain America?"

Peggy laughed. "Yes. But don't worry, I shot at him once, so he used to woman lashing out at him."

"I bet he did something to piss you off?" Vivian laughed.

"Pardon?"

"Figure of speech," Vivian quickly explained. "It means he made you very angry."

"Yes he did," Peggy replied coolly. "When you're ready, I'll be outside."

The clothes fit reasonable well, although, they were a tad too long. Once Vivian rolled up the sleeves and pants legs, she took a deep breath. Here comes the tricky part, she told herself. She would have to be extremely careful during this interrogation. She knew Peggy was trying to be friendly and put her at ease, and she appreciated that, but she was about to be interrogated regardless. In her mind, she was already forming a plausible story for herself. She would tell them only what they needed to hear and no more. Opening her eyes she squared her shoulders before exiting the tent. It was now or never.

Peggy recognized Vivian's walk because she had done it so many times herself. It was the type of walk that said, 'I may be a woman but I will destroy you if you treat me as anything other than your equal'. Her heart went out the woman before her. Here she was, far from home, in the middle of a war zone. However, if Vivian proved to be threat, Peggy would take her down without any hesitation.

Vivian tried to take everything in as she fell in step, slightly behind Peggy. She tried to find any areas where she could make a quick getaway should the need arise. A small shudder went down her spine. Once again, she wondered if she would be able to talk her way out of becoming either a prisoner forever or a science project. Most likely she would end up as both should she fail to convince them that she had nothing to offer them.

Screaming broke Vivian out of her troubled thoughts. The tent that she and Peggy were approaching bore a red cross, indicating that it was the medical tent. Hearing the screams of the men inside froze her blood and broke her heart.

Vivian hadn't realized it, but she had stopped following Peggy. She stood cemented in front of the tent, pale faced. Peggy noticed and gently took her arm to steer her towards the command tent. She wanted to shake her lose and run towards the screaming man in the tent. She wanted to help him. She wanted to ease his suffering. She hated to see people suffer, especially those in the military. They suffered too much already. With a heavy sigh, she allowed herself to be lead away from the tent, but she promised that she would find her way back as soon as she could.

"Please make yourself comfortable", Peggy said, as she pulled the tent flap back. "I'm sure the Colonel will be with you shortly."

"You're not staying!" Vivian squeaked.

Peggy gave her a small, apologetic smile. "The Colonel and I don't always see eye to eye. He has never quite forgiven me for helping Steve…Captain America, disobey his orders that one time."

"Are you talking about the POW camp?" Vivian asked before she could stop herself.

Peggy's look of surprise only lasted for a slit second. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at Vivian, only this time, there was no warmth in it. "Yes it was," Peggy replied shortly. "But don't worry, Captain America and Sergeant Barnes will be here as well, and neither of them hold grudges."

With one more smile of encouragement, Peggy leaves Vivian alone in the empty tent. Anxiety soon sets in, causing her to start to pace around the tent. After what seemed like an eternity, Colonel Philips, Steve Rogers, and Buck Barnes enter the tent. The latter two acknowledged her with small nods before taking their seats, while the former ignored her completely. She tried to not let it bother her; she knew that he was trying to make her uncomfortable and unbalanced. It was a game that she was quite familiar with. Feeling better, she took her own seat, one opposite of the Colonel. Two could play this game.

"So you're the woman who came through the magic door," Colonel Philips said sarcastically without looking up from his notes. "How was that?"

"A little bumpy," Vivian replied calmly, folding her hands over her stomach. She heard someone snort in laughter, but she didn't take her eyes off Colonel Philips who was now regarding her with thinly veiled irritation.

"Joke all you want missy, but you were found deep within enemy territory, at the bottom of a crater in what used to be a Hydra science base. If the mood struck me, I could send you somewhere where you would never see the light of day again while my boys figured out what made you tick."

"You could, but you won't" Vivian said.

Steve and Bucky had to hide their smiles behind their hands. They had never seen someone talk to the Colonel like this before. It was hilarious because they both thought that Colonel Philips was a bit of an ass; a good man and colonel, but an ass all the same.

"You won't do that because you know what Hydra can do," Vivian went on, "so you know that they did do something. But the money question is 'Did it really work?'" Well, the short answer is yes."

The tension in the tent could be cut with a knife. Vivian and Colonel Philips did not break eye contact. They barely blinked.

"So when were you born?" Bucky asked. Anything to break up the tension that was starting to make it difficult for him to breath.

"What?" Vivian said finally breaking eye contact. She tilted her head as she tried to register what Buck had asked her. "Oh…ah…nineteen eighty-six."

"Really?"

"Really, really", Vivian replied with a small laugh.

"So what's the future like?" Steve asked as he leaned forward.

Vivian bit the bottom of her lip, unsure how to proceed. She shrugged. She might as well be up front like she planned. "I'm not sure how much I should tell you. I don't want to change it."

"How could you change it?" Bucky asked.

"I could tell you something and you guys think in sounds cool, so you try to make it and it before you know it, that something comes out decades before it's supposed to."

"Like the stuff Howard Stark does?" Bucky asked intrigued. He harbored a secret love for technology.

"Pretty much," Vivian replied. "I could also tell you what I know about this war." She locked eyes with the Colonel once again. "If I tell you what I know, then you may be too lax and we lose. Or if I tell you that we lose, you might give up instead of continuing fighting like you need to."

"Well what can you tell us?" Colonel Philips demanded fully irate.

"It's worth it."

Those three words stilled the men that heard them. It was the one thing that they had all wondered about every night, every time they were cold and hunger, every time one of their men died. While the woman in front of them had told them she couldn't, or wouldn't tell them anything, she had told them the most important thing. As long as their sacrifices were worth it in the end, then they would continue to fight.

Colonel Philips slid a folder towards Vivian before getting up from his seat. "I can't have you wandering around Europe." he said as he rose. "Make yourself useful." Then, without another word, he left the tent leaving a stunned Vivian in his wake.

"That's it?" she asked, slightly offended. She had this brilliant argument all planned about how dangerous messing with the past could be. Yes, a large portion of it had come from Doctor Who, but they wouldn't know that. She was kind of disappointed that she wasn't going to use it.

"What were you expecting?" Bucky asked, slightly confused.

"I dunno", Vivian shrugged. "More I guess. More of a fight…"

"You gave us the answer we needed," Steve said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, that's not to say that the Colonel won't have another go at you later. Do you have any questions?"

"You guys found me right?"

"Sure did", Bucky said tilting his head up and to the side.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Buck replied. "Maybe some time we could go for a drink as a thank you."

Steve stared at his best friend, not believing what he was seeing. Vivian looked just as shocked as Steve for about two seconds before she busted out laughing. Both Steve and Bucky were taken aback by this.

"I'm sorry," Vivian gasped. "It's just…"more laughter, "I never thought…" more laughter. She continued to laugh for several minutes and Bucky began to feel his face going red. Finally, Vivian got control. "I'm sorry." she said, wiping her eyes. "I'd love to, but can I get some time to get settled?"

"Sure thing," Bucky said still slightly embarrassed.

"Well, see ya around!" Vivian said with a wave as she exited the tent.

"I'm think I'm losing my touch," Bucky said stonily.

"I don't think you ever had a touch," Steve joked. Bucky glared at his best friend, punching him in the arm for good measure.

"I like to lay all the cards on the table," Bucky shot back with a smirk. "Gorgeous dame like that, she'll be snatched up just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Gotta get in good first."

Steve started to laugh. "Is that your secret to success?"

"You know it," Bucky said laughing as well. "That and my rugged good looks."

The two men started to laugh even harder and by the time Peggy had returned they were both in tears. She just shook her head at the men before she picked up the file that Vivian had forgotten to take with her. "Men." she said, slightly exasperated.

 **I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know not much happened but it's one of those necessary chapters. I promise that the next chapter with have some cheeky Bucky goodness. As always, please review. Until next time folks.**


	4. A Healing Touch

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I always love seeing those notifications. Now this chapter will deal with some heavy stuff. PTSD. Now, I'm not totally sure that docs in WWII knew what it was or had programs for it. So don't yell at me if I got it completely wrong. Either way, enjoy the chapter!**

Vivian had given up on fitting in. Too many people knew her story and her mannerisms and slang were just too off for her to even attempt to blend in with everyone else. She decided that if she couldn't fit in then she would stand out. It really didn't take much. It had taken her a while, but she had managed to alter the clothes given her, making them more suited for her time period than the forties. She didn't bother trying to be feminine at all. Her whiskey colored hair was always in either a braid or a messy bun. She wore no makeup and no jewelry. She and Peggy would always laugh at the looks that many people gave them as they walked through the base.

Vivian and Peggy had become fast friends. Peggy was glad that there was another who defied conventions. It gave her someone to talk to. Vivian liked that Peggy didn't push her for more information. Plus, she liked learning hand to hand from Peggy, that woman held nothing back. Outwardly, the pair was oddly matched but when it came down to what was inside, the two women were as equally matched and Steve and Bucky.

Sadly, the two women didn't always have time to spend with each other. More often than not, Peggy was pulled to do a mission with Howling Commandos, leaving Vivian to find other ways to amuse herself. This usually amounted to her just wandering aimlessly around the base, trying to find somewhere she could be of use. But no one was willing to give her a chance. She knew that her strange ways kept her under suspicion but if she suddenly tried to play nice, nothing would change. She would often find herself standing outside of the medical tent, desperately wanting to enter but terrified that the one place she really wanted to be would send her away.

Vivian sighed as she stared at the med tent with a deep longing. She knew that she was only torturing herself but she couldn't work up the courage to walk the five feet it would take for her to reach the threshold. Angry with herself, she turned away from the med tent, mentally cursing her cowardice.

"We won't turn you away, you know?"

Vivian spun around, startled. Standing before her was a young doctor in a stained coat. "We need all the help we can get. We get more wounded than we can handle. And as long as you aren't an enemy agent who's going to kill innocent men in their sleep, then we'll use ya."

"I'm not," Vivian said quickly.

"I know," replied the young doctor. "Captain America and Peggy Carter wouldn't vouch just anybody."

"They vouched for me?" Vivian squeaked. The young doctor nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "I have some medical training," she blurted as she lurched forward.

"You do?"

"Yes. I started out wanting to be a doctor like you, but decided to switch fields. So long story short, I have some clinical training."

"Excellent!" the young doctor said, clapping his hands together. Smiling from ear to ear, Vivian followed the young doctor into the medical tent. The first thing she noticed was that it was cramped. The other doctors and nurses had to side step between many of the cots. She also noticed the haggard looks on everyone's face.

"Why don't you guys ask for more help?" Vivian wanted to know.

The young doctor sighed. "Resources and personnel are stretched thin. Many of the other medical personnel we had have left because they couldn't take it anymore. The way these men come back…" the doctor shook his head. He took a seat behind a makeshift desk and motioned for Vivian to do the same. "I am Doctor Ryan Jones. As of right now, I am the head of the medical department of the base. So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. From what I understand, you are from the future." Doctor Jones made air quotes as he said future, making Vivian smile. She liked him already.

"Yeah, it's true," Vivian said with a shrug. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

"Trust me," Doc Jones reassured her, "I was a part of Project Rebirth. I'm a firm believer in the impossible. So you said that you've had some medical training?"

"I was in med school for about a year before I decided to switch majors." Vivian said with a nod. "I decided to work in psychology instead."

Doc Jones raised his eyebrow. "That's quite a jump from healing the body to healing the mind. Why the change, if I may ask?"

Vivian swallowed, fighting back the sudden urge to cry. "My brother," she whispered. "He came back from Afghanistan and just wasn't quite the same. He didn't get the help that he needed…he took his own life."

"Your brother served?" Doc Jones said handing Vivian a kerchief.

"Marines."

"Tough bunch", Doc Jones commented. "But what does that have to do with you switching career paths."

"You guys haven't diagnosed it yet, but most veterans who serve in combat end up developing a mental condition called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short." Vivian explained. "Without proper care and counseling, these veterans can become a danger to themselves and to those around them."

"And just what are some of the symptoms?" Doc Jones asked, pulling out paper and a pencil.

"Severe anxiety, flashbacks, insomnia, depression," Vivian spouted. "But the list goes on and each vet is different. Some vets that are diagnosed don't really show any symptoms at all or are better able to handle what little symptoms they have. But some…"

"Cannot," Doc Jones filled in. "We've seen many soldiers coming off the field with psychological issues we have never seen before. Do you think you could treat these men?"

"I might be able to help some of them," Vivian said carefully. "There are extensive programs back in my time and we still only know a little bit. I could try and help here."

"I'd like to give it a try, but I have get approval for the new therapy. Until then, you are more than welcome to work here, like I said, we need the help."

Doc Jones stood and extended his hand to Vivian who took it with a small smile on her face. She finally found a place where she could be useful and just maybe, if she got PTSD recognized sooner, then the programs would be more equipped to handle their patients and her brother won't feel like he would have to kill himself. She could only hope.

oOo

"I don't care how tough you think you are Steve, you've been shot and need to see a doctor!" It was a little funny to see Captain America being berated by his best friend, especially when Bucky looked worse off than him.

"I can patch myself up," Bucky snapped back. "If I die then things go on, but if you die, then it will be a huge blow to the other men. Now you wouldn't want to be responsible for a decrease in troop moral? Do you, Captain?"

Steve just rolled his eyes. He knew that giving in was going to be the only way he was going to shut Bucky up. Sometimes he swore that his best friend acted more like an overbearing mother than a partner in crime. Right now, all Steve wanted to do was to wash up, get some chow, and face plant into the nearest cot. But first things first…

"Alright, Buck," Steve sighed. "But if I gotta get poked and prodded, so do you." He dragged Bucky by the arm to the med tent before he ever got a chance to formulate a counter offer.

Steve and Bucky tried to keep their faces neutral as they walked into the tent. They always hated coming here. They hated feeling helpless and that was how they felt each and every time they were forced to enter. There was nothing they could to do help the men who were missing limbs, near death, or those who had lost their minds on the battle field. "Maybe we should just patch up ourselves," Steve said softly. The two men were just about to turn around, when Bucky spotted a familiar face.

"Hey fellas," Vivian said smiling at the two men. "Needing a patch job?"

"Yeah", Bucky said, blushing slightly. "But if you're too busy…"

"I got time," Vivian said with a wave, "Follow me."

Steve and Bucky followed Vivian through a maze of wounded, sick, and office furniture. She motioned for them to sit on a couple of chairs before she called for a nurse. "Doesn't look too bad," she told them. "So just take off your shirts and we'll get you cleaned up and looking pretty for the cameras in no time."

Steve chuckled as he complied. Bucky however, felt like his heart was racing a mile a minute. He slowly followed suite and couldn't stop from comparing himself to Steve. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but feeling jealous. He was happy for Steve, but it's never easy when the dynamics of a relationship change so drastically.

"Alrighty, Cap," Vivian said, breaking Bucky out of his downward spiral of self pity. "You are good to go. Just keep the wound clean and change the bandages once a day. Come back if anything doesn't look right."

"Will do," Steve replied with a small salute, that Vivian returned.

Vivian dismissed the nurse, assuring her that she could handle Bucky's injuries on her own. "They're so protective of me," she whispered once the nurse was out of ear shot. Bucky shot her a confused look. "I've been helping of the veterans who have…well let's just say 'issues'. I don't think they want to lose me."

"Is that so," Bucky said, not sure if he should feel offended or not.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug as she bent down to examine his injuries. "Looks like you may have some bruised ribs. Does it hurt when I touch them?"

Vivian gently applied pressure to Bucky's ribs. He felt a kaleidoscope of sensations. One hurt like hell while the other caused his blood to rush through his body. "A little," he said shakily.

"Hmmm," Vivian said, scrunching her face. "I can't do much for that, except to wrap them. You're gonna have to take it easy for a while, so best give the ladies a break."

"There are no ladies," Bucky replied gloomily. He looked away awkwardly when Vivian looked up him. "I'm more of a one woman man," he said quickly to cover up his blunder.

"Sure you are Sergeant Barnes," Vivian said with a smirk.

"God's honest truth," Bucky shot back. "I'm still waiting on that drink."

For a moment Vivian looked a little confused. It took her a moment to remember. "You know I could really use a drink," she said. "Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow," Bucky agreed, elated. He liked the way she blushed slightly when she remembered. It made him feel better knowing that she was interested in him.

Bucky left the medical tent feeling better than he had in days. He was still smiling when he strolled into the tent that he and Steve shared.

"What's got you all smilie," Steve asked with a cheekier grin. "Does it have something to do with our red headed doctor this afternoon?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bucky said, sternly. But the effect was ruined by the unbridled joy on his face. He then striped down and very carefully cleaned off with some hot water that Steve had boiled over heater. In clean clothes at last, he gingerly lowered himself onto his cot, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were filled with laughing green eyes and whiskey colored hair that shimmered in the sun light.

 **Thanks again for stopping by. I do hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and have a great weekend!**


	5. Beans, Bullets, Banjoes

**As always, huge thank you to those who have added this story to your alerts and for the reviews. I love that you guys are loving my story. So I won't waste your time with my babblings, on with the story.**

Vivian smiled lasted long after Bucky limped away. Truth be told, she hadn't thought that he had been the least bit serious when he offered to get a drink with her. She knew he had a reputation as a ladies' man, but there was something about the way his face lit up when she agreed that had her thinking that maybe the stories were just that, stories. A cough behind her broke her out of her reverie. She turned and beamed at the young solider standing behind her. Jacob Marks, private and with a severe case of shell shock.

"Hello Jacob," Vivian greeted, offering up a seat. "You want to talk about something?"

Jacob's eyes darted quickly around the space, taking in threats (imagined) and possible exits. He wrung his hands together and with jerky steps, shuffled over to one of the vacant seats. He sat down; shoulders hunched and stared at his feet. Vivian had been trying to get him to make eye contact for weeks but no such luck. But at least now he was talking.

"The shipment?" He asked not looking up.

Vivian's face fell. "Late I'm afraid." She frowned as she watched his anxiety rise. They had been waiting for that shipment for nearly three weeks. She was starting to worry that she would lose all progress if it didn't get in sometime soon. She tried to smile reassuringly at Jacob as he shuffled out of her "office" without another word. She sighed as she gathered her notes and medical records. Maybe it was time for her to take more drastic steps. That shipment would help so many of her patients. Shaking her head, she finished gathering the last of her belongings. She had appointments that she had to keep.

Bucky's ribs still hurt like hell but he made sure that he looked as presentable as he could without going all out. That would just draw too much attention to himself and he wasn't sure exactly what Vivian had in her wardrobe. He didn't want to her feel bad, he just wanted to have a good time with a pretty girl. He heard Steve chuckle as he fought with his hair in the little mirror.

"If you ask Dum Dum, he might lend you his mustache wax", Steve joke over his sketchbook.

"Ha-ha", Bucky replied sarcastically, blushing slightly.

"So getting ready for your date with the attractive doctor?"

"It's not a date," Bucky shot back. "It's just drinks."

"If you say so," Steve snickered. "But I haven't seen you so worked up since you tried to ask Rosie McGee to the spring dance."

Bucky shot his friend an annoyed look. "We were in the fifth grade…I hadn't… developed my skills yet."

Steve finally lost it. He laughed so hard that he had tears running down his face. Bucky tried to keep his face firm, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing along with his friend. It took several minutes for the two men to stop laughing long enough to catch their breath. "You are such a punk," Bucky gasped.

"Whatever you say," Steve replied. "I'll just hold on to your stupid until you get back. Don't want you to embarrass yourself like you did with Rosie."

Bucky strode past his best friend, with his nose in the air. As he came abreast with Steve, he gave him a quick pop on the back of his head. Steve only laughed louder and wished Bucky a good evening, promising that he wouldn't stay up to wait for him. Bucky left the tent shaking his head. Supped up or not, Steve was his best friend in the whole world and the one person Bucky could count on to keep him straight.

The pub was crowded, but that wasn't anything new. Bucky wove his way through the throng, hoping to see a familiar splash of red. He had to go nearly to the back of the pub before he spotted Vivian. He could only see her profile, but he could clearly see that she was extremely passionate about whatever she was talking about. While he thought that her passion made her look even more beautiful, he didn't like the small crowd of men that had gathered around her. He noted a few members of the Howling Commandos, a few GIs, and much to his displeasure Howard Stark. He felt his stomach drop as Vivian laughed brightly at something Howard said. He almost turned around and left, but Vivian had seen him.

"Bucky," Vivian shouted over the noise in the pub. Bucky felt his confidence return when he saw the way her face lit up when she saw him and that she left the group to come to him.

Bucky put on his best smile, relishing drinking in every last detail of the way she looked and the way she moved. She looked like she did most of the time, but her clothes were clean and pressed. The only real difference was her hair. It was still a braid, but it was more intricate than her everyday braid. "I like your hair," was the first thing that Bucky could think of to say when she finally reached him.

"Thanks," Vivian said, blushing slightly as she lightly touched her hair, "figured I should look my best for the infamous Bucky Barnes."

"I'm not famous," Bucky said, confused.

"Not yet", Vivian replied. "So how 'bout that drink?"

Bucky wanted to ask about her comment but he could see that she didn't want to talk about it. He knew that she was slightly worried about changing the past so he let it slide. With a gentle hand on the small of her back, he steered her towards the bar and ordered two bourbons. He toasted Vivian and together they took a sip. His eyes never left hers. He could swear that he saw desire, playfulness, and sorrow within their green depts. While he liked the first two, he didn't like the last one. He wondered what or who put it there and what could he do to erase it from her eyes forever.

"So how goes it out in the field," Vivian asked, setting her drink down. She rested her chin on her hand giving Bucky her full, undivided attention.

"Good I suppose," Bucky replied with false bravo. He didn't like to talk about his time outside the base. He did what he had to do but that didn't mean that he liked it or approved of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vivian said quickly. "I forgot you don't like it." Bucky's eyebrows shot up. Vivian smiled at him guiltily. "I know that you didn't enlist," she whispered as she leaned in close. "I know that the only reason why you're here at all is because of Steve. I did a report on you in elementary school." Her face turned as red as a tomato.

It was at that moment that Bucky realized just how wide the divide between them was. His present is her past. He probably died long before she was born. Vivian looked upset and quickly downed her drink. "I'm sorry Bucky," she said quickly. "I know that this is weird for you. I just could pass up the opportunity to have a drink with one of my heroes."

"I'm no hero," Bucky muttered into his drink.

"You're wrong," Vivian told him, grasping his shoulder, making him face her. "You were forced into a war that you wanted no part of, but you still gave it your all. You could have gone home after Steve rescued you, but you chose to stay and fight. Not because you believed in the war, but because you couldn't leave your friend to fight alone. You are fiercely loyal and extremely determined. They will always try to break you and you always find a way to fight back."

Vivian had positioned herself right in front of Bucky. Her eyes blazed with fire that left him speechless. She knew that he was a draft and she didn't care. She still admired him. Her words healed something deep inside of him that had been damaged ever since he had been captured by Hydra and Steve's dramatic transformation.

"Wow," Bucky said with a smirk. "You sure know how to make a guy feel as big as Captain America."

Vivian tilted her head, confused, until she realized that he wasn't being serious. Shaking her head, she sat back down and ordered another bourbon. "I meant every word of it", she told him with feeling. "So why don't you tell me about the _real_ Bucky Barnes."

"Alright."

Bucky didn't hold anything back. He talked about his family; about the moment that he decided that Steve was going to be his best friend. He even told her about some of the women he had dated. As Vivian had expected, he was nowhere near as bad as ladies man as history had led her to believe. She, in turn, told him as much as she could about her life. He didn't really understand half of what she was talking about, but he was happy that she felt like she could share with him. If truth be told, he wished that he could see some of the technology that she had mentioned. He was a closeted science enthusiast. He loved gadgets and gizmos. They were so entranced with one another that they didn't notice another living soul all night. They didn't see the couple that broke up or the fight that broke out later that night. They talked long after last call. They didn't stop talking until the manager of the pub told them to either rent a room or leave.

The night air was fresh and cool. Vivian relished it, not realizing how smoky the pub had been. She strolled easily down the road that lead back to base with Bucky by her side. She hadn't realized how much she needed a night like this. She sighed.

"What's wrong," Bucky asked.

"Nothing really," Vivian replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I was just thinking about how I should take breaks every now and again. Working with those guys really drains you."

"Your work with the damaged soldiers?"

"Yeah," Vivian sighed. "I've started to make progress with many of them but…"

"But?" Bucky urged.

"But…there was this shipment that was supposed to come in weeks ago. It has stuff that could help my patients. Give them the outlet that they need to get out the darkness locked in their minds or to remind them that they can create things instead of being just a killer." Vivian let out a growl. "If it's not bean, bullets, or bandages the military could care less. They don't care for the mental well being of the people they are putting on the front lines…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bucky replied with a shake of his head. "You care deeply. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad that those guys have you to lean on."

"I just wish I could do more", Vivian replied sadly.

They continued to walk in silence. Bucky's mind had gone into overdrive. He wanted to do something for Vivian. He wanted to make her life a little easier and it seemed like he and Steve could finally find a way to help those poor souls in the dreaded medical tent.

After dropping Vivian off at her tent, Bucky headed straight to where he knew that he would find Steve. He stopped just outside of Peggy's tent. He heard people talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He hated breaking up what little time Steve had with Peggy, but he felt like Steve would want to help. He cleared his throat before he made his presence known.

"You in there buddy? We got a new mission"

oOo

It had taken some finagling, but they had gotten permission to do a non-mission essential mission. The Colonel was still complaining as the Howling Commandos and Captain America loaded into a five-ton, but he had been over ruled and outranked. The very same senator that had Steve in those ridiculous tights wanted to do a series of promos that featured Captain America and the Howling Commandos. It was his job to sell war bonds and he knew how to make people want to buy them. He loved the idea right out of the gate, and since he never forgave the Colonel for letting Steve get caught up in the war to begin with, he relished the ability to pay him back.

"Must have been some date," Steve joked as he nudged Bucky as they pulled away from the camp.

"It's not like that," Bucky told him. "They need this." Steve nodded. He really didn't understand what exactly was wrong with those soldiers that Vivian helped, but it was clear that they needed something. He didn't know much about her work, but if she said that she needed those things then he would help her get them. Plus, he had never seen Bucky like this before. Sure there had been girls in the past that had turned Bucky on his head, but this was different. This was something special.

Something was going on. The whole camp seemed to be in an uproar. Vivian wove her way through the cots in the medical tent, trying to figure out what it was. As far as she knew, there hadn't been any movements or missions so she knew it could be casualties being brought in. She was surprised to see a truck parked in front of the medical tent. She was even more surprised to see the Howling Commandos unloading large crates. She spied Bucky and Steve standing off to the side talking to a man with a camera. She wanted to talk to them but figured it would be better to wait until they were done filming.

As if sensing Vivian, Bucky turned and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. Her heart sped up and then stops suddenly. She suddenly has an idea about what is in the crates. Grabbing a crow bar, she pried the nearest crate open, plunged her hand inside and pulled out a guitar. With a great sob, she clutched the guitar to her chest.

Bucky became quickly alarmed when he saw Vivian break down and cry. He quickly abandoned the senator's film man to go to her side. This was not the reaction he expected. "Vivian?" he said softly.

Vivian didn't say a single word. She tossed the guitar back into the crate and then threw herself at Bucky. His arms wrapped around her waist while her arms wound themselves around his neck. She pulled him in close and in front of everyone kissed him. It wasn't a chaste peck on the cheek or lips. No, it was a full on deep, passionate kiss.

A few people whistled and whooped, but the pair paid them no mind. Bucky's hand found its way to the back of Vivian's head, pulling her in closer. When they finally had to come up for air, Vivian could only smile at Bucky. He was in awe of how much love was in her eyes. She knew, without him having to tell her, that he did this for her. He gave her a smile of his own, moving his hand to cup her face. She loosened her arms, giving him one quick kiss before she turned her attention back to the crates that she so desperately needed.

"Who was that?" the camera man asked Steve completely blown away at what he had just witnessed and pleased that he had gotten the whole thing on film.

"Vivian Weaver," Steve answered. "She's been doing some amazing work with soldiers who have come back from the trenches with _problems_." From Steve's tone, the camera man knew exactly what the super soldier was refereeing to. He also knew that the senator would want to learn about this woman.

Vivian stood outside of a tent, unable to open its flap. Outwardly, there was nothing special about this tent; it looked just like the others that surrounded it. It was what was inside of this tent that was distressing her so much. _I'm being stupid_ , she chided herself but still could not find the strength to cross it's threshold. Disgusted with herself, she turned to leave and run into something warm and solid.

"Vivian?" Bucky said surprised. He smelled of shaving cream and soap and his hair was still wet.

"Oh…hi…"Vivian stammered blushing as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just wanted…wanted to..." she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry", she blurted out.

"For what?" Bucky asked confused.

"For how I acted when you brought that shipment in," Vivian said, blushing harder. "It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't mind", Bucky said with a smirk. "I was kinda hoping we could do it again, only a little more privately." Vivian's mouth fell open. He just offered his most charming smile before he took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "I would love to show you just how much I don't mind but I'm completely bushed."

"Oh", was all that Vivian could say. "See you tomorrow?"

"It's a date." Smiling, Vivian kissed Bucky on the cheek before wishing him a good night. _Who would have thought_ , she thought as she walked back to her tent.

Hundreds of miles away, the senator watched the footage feeling like a kid at Christmas. It was stories like this that pulled at people's heartstrings and made them open their wallets. He just _had_ to get more footage of Bucky and this doctor.

 **Well there you go. Sorry for the wait. I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time people!**


	6. In a Moment

Colonel Philips glared at no one in particular as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone line. "I don't care what you think Colonel," the Senator snapped, just as irritated with the Colonel as the Colonel was with him. "Bond sales have increased tenfold since we aired the last footage we got. And do you know why? It didn't have a bit to do with them getting that shipment for those crazy soldiers. No, it had everything to do with that kiss that the nurse gave Sergeant Barnes when he delivered it. It was something personal. Something that even made those who previously did not want to support this war do their part to help."

"Doctor," the Colonel replied without thinking.

"Even better!" exclaimed the Senator. "Get me more footage of them _and_ of Captain America!"

The Senator hung up before Colonel Philips could voice any other objections. Philips rubbed his temples, attempting to ward of his growing headache. He hated politicians. They always made things more complicated. He was a simple man, rank or no. He had a job to do and all he wanted to do was complete it. The damned war had already waged on too long and had taken too many lives. Steve Rogers turned out to be a blessing, he could admit that now. Rogers kept the men's moral up and helped the Allied Forces to finally make some headway against enemy forces. And now, they wanted to pull him and his team away from that all for some PR campaign. Philips sighed heavily, pushing away from his desk. He needed funds to keep everything going and if he wanted to get them, then he would just have to play nice, for now.

oOo

"You can't do this!" Vivian shouted. "Those men are not stable enough to handle such a drastic change!"

"According to your records and observations", Colonel Phillips smirked, "they are. They have improved greatly and are ready to be shipped to a facility that is better equipped to further their recovery…unless you don't truly want them to get better?"

"Of course I do!" Vivian snapped back, faced going red.

"Well then, I don't see why you're objecting."

Vivian's jaw clenched and balled up her hands so tightly that her nails were cutting into her skin. Slowly she lowered herself back into her seat, staring at the colonel with pure unadulterated hatred blazing in her eyes. The colonel pretended that he didn't see the way she was looking at him. He simply signed the release forms and handed them to the waiting clerk.

"What am I supposed to do now that you've taken all my patients away," Vivian asked through clenched teeth.

The Colonel's lips pulled back in an unpleasant sneer. "I'm so glad you asked that", he said as he handed Vivian a file.

oOo

"Can you believe that rat bastard!" Vivian said in disgust, flinging the file towards Peggy.

Peggy took the file and flipped it open. As she read its contents, the only emotion she showed was the slight raise of one eyebrow. "I do not think this order comes from the Colonel," she told Vivian, who rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her drink. "This sounds more like the Senator is trying to get back at the Colonel for letting Steve…Captain Rogers go into combat. I believe he caught quite a bit of flack because of what he had Captain Rogers doing."

"I figured the same thing," Vivian sighed ordering another drink. She was well on the way to becoming plastered. "But you know he's enjoying this too. I mean he can't honestly expect me to be ok with having some camera crew following me around. It's not like I'm not already a freak."

"Now who's calling you a freak?" The women turn to see Steve and Bucky standing behind them with drinks of their own. Vivian couldn't stop herself from blushing when she looked at Bucky. She hadn't forgotten how his lips felt during their impromptu kiss that started this whole irritating situation.

Peggy's ever watchful eyes took in Vivian's reaction but said nothing. She casually handed the file over to Steve. "It seems like the Senator is trying to use you once again to drum up bond sales."

Curious, Steve and Bucky quickly looked over the file. They looked at each other, talking without words. They both shrug and hand the file back. "We're used to film crews," Steve explained. "It takes some getting used to but after a while, you'll forget that they're there."

"Yeah but people already think I'm strange," Vivian pleaded.

"Does the whole base know about this?" Steve asked. Vivian shook her head. "Then when the crew shows up, just stick close to me and Buck and everyone will think that the crew is following us and not you."

Vivian studied Steve over the rim of her drink. His plan made sense. She had seen film crews following the Howling Commandos out into the field and around the base a time or two. Each time, no one paid it much mind. They all knew that it was a minor inconvenience that would help them in the long run. Vivian's face broke out into a smile.

"Steve Rogers, I could kiss you!" she laughed. "But I'll leave that up to Peggy so I guess you'll have to settle for a drink instead."

Bucky snorted into his drink at the looks on both Peggy's and Steve's faces. He toasted Vivian as she got up to get the table another round. Steve glared at his friend and stammered some sort of apology to Peggy. She waved it off but spent the next few minutes staring off into space as she tried to regain control over her emotions. Vivian's smile had faltered a bit when she returned to the table. A quick check of the room showed Bucky the cause. It appeared like the film crew had shown up early. If they started asking Vivian questions, it would be hard for them to pretend like the crew was there for Cap and his team. Thinking quickly, Bucky got the attention of the solider that was playing the piano softly.

"How 'bout something we can dance to!" Bucky shouted. A roaring cheer went throughout the room. The solider at the piano smiled and started to play an upbeat song. A few other musicians jumped in and soon the room was filled with dancing couples.

Bucky set down his drink and held his hand out to Vivian. "Shall we?" She regarded him quizzically, wondering what he was playing at. He raised his eyebrows, daring her to get up. He cast a quick glance towards the film crew that was busy trying to locate their subject. Vivian's mouth formed a small o when she realized what Bucky was trying to do. She set her drink down and took his hand.

"I don't know the steps," Vivian told Bucky as he maneuvered them into the crowd.

"Just follow my lead," Bucky replied pulling her in close. "Trust me?"

Looking into his eyes, Vivian felt everything else fade away. "Yes," she said breathily.

Bucky smiled and spun into the crowd. The producer for the film crew spotted the pair quickly thanks to Vivian's bright hair. He frantically motioned to the camera man to get it up and running. The Senator wanted footage of this woman and Captain America's best friend. He didn't know why but it wasn't in his nature to ask too many questions.

Steve watched Bucky twirl Vivian around on the dance floor with a smile on his face. "He really likes her," he said more to himself than to Peggy, who was still sitting at the table with him.

"Oh really?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah," Steve replied. "I've known Bucky most of my life and I can honestly say that I've never seen him like this with any other woman before."

"Hmmm," was all that Peggy replied with. Steve then realized that it was just the two of them at the table. He felt his face start to go red and his heart sped up like it did whenever he was near Peggy. "Yeah…she's…um…something special…," he sputtered. Peggy tilted her head, expecting him to continue, but Steve knew better. The pair soon fell into an awkward silence with Steve casting glances at Peggy trying to find the words to ask her to dance. She knew that he wanted to dance with her. She wanted to dance with him, but she didn't want to appear to be one of those women who threw themselves at Steve because he was Captain America. As much as it pained her to do so, she was more than willing to wait for Steve to finally buck of the courage and ask her to dance. She sighed.

The band switched things up and played a slow song. Bucky had pulled Vivian in closer, her head resting just below his chin. He smiled into her hair, breathing in its clean and feminine scent. He wondered if she could hear just how fast his heart was beating and it had nothing to do with the previous dance. He didn't want the song to end. He wanted to stay like this with Vivian forever. Nothing else in his life had ever felt as right and it did right now with her body pressed up against him. He wondered if she felt the same.

Vivian had her eyes closed. She didn't want to be aware of anything but the feel of Bucky and the music. Her stomach had ceased its flipping but her heart was still beating against her ribs like a trapped bird. As long as she kept her eyes closed she could handle her rolling emotions. She wished the night would never end. She wished she could stay. She wished that the terrible things that were yet to come never did. She sighed sadly, breaking the spell.

"You alright?" Bucky asked releasing his hold on her enough to look her in the face.

"Just worried about what tomorrow will bring," Vivian answered honestly.

"Hey now," Bucky said, using his hand to tilt her face towards him. "Nothing's gonna happen. I won't let it."

"Bucky", Vivian sighed trying to look away but he wouldn't let her.

"I mean it Vivian. We'll do this stupid little publicity stunt and then everything will go back to normal. Until then, enjoy your personal body guard." Vivian tilted her head, confused. Bucky gave her his cockiest smile and held his arms open. "How many people, other than Captain America, can claim to have the infamous Bucky Barnes to watch their back?"

Vivian let out a laugh and shook her head at Bucky. His words did make her feel a little better. The band took a break but Vivian and Bucky stayed on the dance floor a little longer, laughing. Bucky threw his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She threw her arm around his waist and the duo made their way back to their table to rejoin their friends. As the crowd blocked them from view, the camera man stopped rolling. The producer rubbed his hands together excitedly. Oh this was going to be good.

oOo

Vivian slouched down in her seat in a vain attempt to go unnoticed by the camera crew that had temporarily taken over the command tent. Bucky and Dum Dum flanked her and the rest of the Commandos, including Cap, were seated around a table. The producer was sitting just off camera, messing with a small stack of papers. He wanted to hold a brief interview before the team commenced their mission.

"So Miss Weaver," the producer said loudly. Vivian jumped slightly. Bucky gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. She latched onto his hand. "How do you feel about your upcoming mission?"

Vivian frowned. "I can't talk about it. It might compromise future missions. I rather we skip this horse and pony show and get it over with. This isn't exactly my cup of tea." A few of the Commandos let out soft chuckles. Vivian felt bolstered by their camaraderie.

"And what do you mean by that?" The producer question had a little bite to it. Clearly he did not appreciate Vivian shutting him down so quickly.

"I'm a therapist." Vivian answered shortly. She crossed her hands over her chest and glared at the camera. If the Senator wanted some ditsy bimbo to swing a love story angle around, he had another thing coming. "I help soldiers who are suffering from shell shock and other mental aliments. I do have some basic medical skills which is probably why they are sending me. They decided that all my patients would be better being treated at another facility."

"And what do you think?" the producer prompted.

"I'll have the answer when they send me the patient updates. The other doctors and I have an understanding."

The producer stared at Vivian expectantly. Instead of indulging him, she took a sip of her tea. The producer looked about the table and saw no face that looked willing enough to continue the interview. With a defeated sigh, the producer gave the camera man a quick nod and the camera was turned off.

"Look I have a job to do just like you guys do," the producer said stiffly as he gathered his things. "I know you don't care for people like me but what I'm doing is just as important as what you do. The people back home are desperate for any little scrap of information they can get. They need to see some good too."

The Commandos' faces remained stony. They had heard all this before but that didn't help the fact that journalists in the field were always a source of a headache. They couldn't be counted on in the field and they were just one more thing to worry about.

"Alright ladies," Colonel Philips began once he realized that nothing else was going on. "Here's the deal. About three hundred miles from here there is this children's hospital that is in desperate need of medical supplies. The axis forces have successfully hit every single supply train we have tried to send. Many of the children have suffered injuries because of bombings. Many also need vaccinations. So here's what I want you to do: protect the shipment and ensure that it makes it to its destination." He turned his gaze to Vivian. She met it unflinching. "Your job, missy, it to guard the medicine with your life. The rest of the cargo; food stuffs, bedding, toys, etc., pale in comparison to the medicine. The hospital must get that at all costs."

"Understood, sir," Vivian promised. Bucky heard the conviction in her voice and felt his blood chill a few degrees. Her tone was the very same one Steve used the night he finally got into the army. He knew that she would do anything to ensure that the medicine reached those who needed it. She would give her life without question. He swore that he would not let that happen.

"The rest of you have your assignments," Colonel Philips went on, headless of the feelings brewing around the table. "So enough pussy footing around, gear up and move out!"

The Commandos and Vivian stood up without another word and exited the tent to gather their supplies. The men watched Vivian walk off, all of them baring a worried expression. They knew she was tough, but that didn't mean that they were happy about her going into the field with them. But they also knew better than to tell her that. With resigned shakes of their heads, they made their own ways back to their tents.

Vivian had a small brown bag on her bed. She had already packed it a few days ago, but she wanted to go through it one more time before she left. She wracked her brain, trying to remember if she was forgetting anything. As she stared at her gear, she braided her hair back and coiled it around her head, securing it in a plain pin. The pin wouldn't give her away and also served as a stabbing tool, should she need it.

"Almost ready to go?" Peggy asked from the entrance way. Vivian gave her a nervous smile as she turned around. "I was nervous my first mission too," Peggy commented with a small smile. She held a small box out for Vivian. Curious, Vivian opened the box. Inside sat a small pistol and two fully loaded clips.

"There's already a clip inside", Peggy told Vivian. "This is the pistol I took with me on my first mission. It served me well and has so on countless other missions. Maybe it will provide you with the same luck it has me."

Vivian felt her eyes start to sting at Peggy's gesture. She pulled the other woman into a crushing hug. "Thanks Peg." Peggy smiled and helped Vivian strap the gun to her side. "See you when I get back."

"You'll have to tell me all about it."

Vivian gave Peggy one more quick nod before heading out. The gun was a small thing, but the message behind it came in loud and clear. _Be safe and come back_ _ **.**_

oOo

"How can we ever thank you!" the head doctor of the hospital cried as crate after crate of supplies was taken off the five tons.

"Just happy to help," Steve said awkwardly. He felt foolish saying those words, but he didn't know what else to say. He was very much aware of the camera just a foot away recording every second.

"It's at times like these, I feel bad for Steve," Bucky commented, not looking the littlest bit sorry. He was enjoying watching his friend squirm under the spot light. That'll teach him to sign up for experimental government programs.

"You are terrible," Vivian laughed handing the head nurse the full inventory. "Go save him please while I give these babies their shots."

"And you call be terrible," Bucky shot back. Vivian gave him a push before following the head nurse with a wave.

Bucky watched her leave and didn't take his eyes off her until she had gone inside. "Oh you got it bad sonny," Dum Dum smirked.

"Laugh all you want," Bucky countered. "I made her a promise and I plan on keeping it."

"If you say so," Dum Dum laughed. Flustered, Bucky went to go rescue Steve from the camera.

"Hey Captain!" Bucky shouted drawing the attention away from Steve, who gave Bucky a grateful smile. "I here there are some sick kids who are just dying to meet you."

"Maybe not the _best_ choice of words there," Steve laughed. Bucky joined in when he realized what he said. The camera turned off as soon as the pair started to walk towards the hospital. Steve let out a tired sigh. He _hated_ cameras. Also, he was a little on edge because the trip to the hospital had been a breeze. They made it without a single incident and that didn't sit well with him at all. Why was the enemy quiet after all this time? Maybe Allied forces drew them away. Either way, the hospital got the supplies they needed and when he saw the faces of the children light up at the sight of him, he was more than willing to put up with his Captain America persona a little longer.

Bucky watched Steve with a small smile on his face. Steve was good with children, there was no denying that. From down the corridor he heard the unmistakable sound of babies crying. He pushed himself off the wall to follow the sound. He knew that Vivian had offered to help administer the vaccinations. It wasn't too hard to find the nursery. He peeked in around the corner. Vivian was holding a crying baby. She was singing softly to it, trying to get the crying to stop. The site of her holding a baby caused something to stir deep inside of Bucky. His feet carried him from the doorway to her and the baby.

Vivian looked up when she heard Bucky steps. "Poor little guy is all upset." she explained. "They haven't had enough formula for a while and all the little ones are hungry. Here can you hold him for a second? The nurses were supposed to make some bottles. I want to see if I can snatch one for him." She didn't wait for Bucky to respond. She dumped the crying, squirming baby into his arms. Once she made sure he was holding the baby right she quickly turned heel, and went off in search for a bottle.

Bucky was frozen to the spot Vivian left him. It had been a long time since he had held a baby and the squirming bundle in his arms felt awkward. But as the minutes pasted, he began to relax. Softly, he began to sing the lullaby that he had sung to his siblings countless times before. His voice was a little rusty but still pleasant to listen to. The baby stopped crying to stare up at Bucky.

"You're a natural," Vivian said as she returned with a small bottle of formula. Bucky shrugged and accepted the bottle. The baby latched onto the bottle, closing his eyes as the nourishment he so desperately wanted and needed flowed down his little throat to his empty belly.

As Vivian watched Bucky feed the baby, her heart felt like it was going to explode. There is nothing sexier in this world than a man and a baby. She watched him with a mix of sorrow and longing. She quickly shook those feelings away before he could see them on her face. She accepted a syringe from one of the nurses. Quickly, she gave the baby the shot. He didn't even react to the shot.

Once the bottle was empty, Bucky expertly burped the baby before handing him back to Vivian. Their eyes met and they froze with the baby between then, cradled in both their arms. It was in that moment that Bucky realized the depth of his feelings for Vivian. He knew that once this war was over, he wanted to settle down and have a family with her. Vivian felt the intensity of his gaze and felt the promise that lay behind them. She gasped, realizing that she wanted the same thing.

Unbeknownst to either Bucky or Vivian, Steve and the camera man were in the doorway. Steve tried to imprint the scene before him into his memory. He had never seen Bucky look at anyone like that and with the baby between them, they looked like a family. The camera man knew this was exactly the type of thing that the Senator was looking for; love blossoming in the midst of war.

 **I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't really planning on ending it here but it felt right. Please don't forget to tell me what you thought about it and take care.**


	7. Sht Creek

**I am so sorry guys. I did not plan on having such a long wait in between chapters. If you think your wait is bad you should check out the poor people who are waiting for another chapter in my story** _ **Love Amongst the Stars**_ **. The reason for the delay is mainly because my deadline for my novel crept up on me up to the point I panicked. Thankfully I was able to catch up. I** _ **should**_ **be finishing up my revisions, but I decided that I needed a break from that. So here's the next chapter – enjoy!**

"Well that's the last of it," Steve said slamming up the tailgate of the last of three five tons. "He head out in ten."

Dum Dum, Jones, and Jim (the Howling Commandos who were assigned to the mission) nodded their heads before scattering to do whatever errands they needed to run before the convoy headed back to the camp.

"We did well here today," Vivian said as she strolled up. Steve nodded his face a flame as he remembered the scene he had come upon. Vivian flashed him a smile before climbing into the passenger side of the five ton. "You know," she said after she closed the door, "being here is really making think about some things."

"Like what?" Steve asked.

Vivian didn't answer him. She just gave him an absentminded smile, propped her feet on the dash, and settled down to take a nap leaving Steve to only speculate about what she meant. He filed her comment away to ponder later, Dum Dum wanted his attention.

"I have a bad feeling about the return trip," Dum Dum grumbled. "Comin' here was _way_ too easy…"

"You think they'll attack us on the way back?" Steve asked. Dum Dum nodded. "They wanted to draw us out."

"Most likely," Dum Dum shrugged. "I guess they figured if they harassed these people long enough we would show up. Maybe they hope we'll be less vigilant on the way back."

Steve pursed his lips, thinking. Dum Dum made some good points. It couldn't be helped. There was only one way back to base from the hospital. That's why the supply caravans kept getting hit. The surrounding landscape was heavily wooded and littered with large boulders and caves.

"There's no helping it," Steve said calmly. "We just need to maintain constant vigilance. Bucky should ride in the middle vehicle."

"Why?" Bucky joined the conversation. He wanted to ride back with Vivian.

"It'll put you in a better vantage point for the convoy. You are our best shot," explained Steve.

Bucky's manner changed completely. He went from lovable Bucky to deadly solider in a matter of seconds. Although Steve would never say it out loud, it always bothered him to see that switch. "Are we expecting trouble?"

"Most likely," Dum Dum said, chewing on the end of his cigar. "You gotta problem taking point?"

Bucky shook his head. "We need to make sure that all civilian personnel are moved to the last vehicle, though. The first two are the most likely targets." He wanted Vivian to be as safe as possible.

Steve shook his head. "They could attack any vehicle. I've seen the end of caravans hit just as much as the first. We should scatter combatants equally amongst the three. That way not all of us are taken out."

Bucky frowned but agreed with Steve. Dum Dum went to share the plan with the other people who would be riding back in the convoy. For the first time in a long time, Steve and Bucky stood awkwardly. Bucky knew that Steve wanted to say something to him but didn't know what it was about, and Steve didn't know how to broach the subject of Vivian. 

"You should ride with Vivian," Steve stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head. Bucky gave him a sharp look before a slight blush crept over his cheeks. "She's a great girl. You two are great together."

Bucky thought about denying it for two seconds. He sighed. Trust Steve to learn about something he didn't understand fully. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling heavily through his nose. "She is," he simply said. But that was all that Steve needed. In those two words, enough had been said.

Steven clasped his friend on the shoulder, smiling. He never thought that he would see this day. Bucky's face burned hot as pushed Steve's hand off.

"Don't make me hurt you," Bucky muttered before he walked away.

Steve laughed. "As if you could."

Bucky shook his head and then went off in search of Vivian. In the end, Steve and Dum Dum rode in the first vehicle. Bucky, Vivian, and the camera crew road in the second with Jones and Jim brought up the rear. The hospital staff stood outside and waved their saviors off.

The first few hours of the convoy went pretty smoothly. With that being said, no one could relax. They would be on pins and needles until they crossed the camp borders. After a quick break for lunch and to stretch their legs, the convoy resumed. They were navigating an extremely rocky terrain when everything changed.

An explosion took out the last vehicle. Vivian screamed as the driver of her truck fought to maintain control. Smoke and debris fell down on them like snowflakes, making it difficult to see their friends. Then the gun fire came. Bucky shoved Vivian down into the floorboard, using his body as a shield for hers. He scanned the landscape in front of him, attempting to locate from which direction the gun fire was coming from. A scream from behind made Bucky turn around in fright. He saw Vivian covered in blood. It took him a second to realize that it wasn't hers; it was their driver's.

As soon as their driver had been shot, Vivian sprung into action. She reached for the first aid kit underneath the seat, pulling out gauze and field dressings. Her fingers shook as she pressed the bandages up against the drivers bleeding neck. She was not used to caring for wounded in a fire fight. This was her first fire fight. She knew that she had to try and remain calm but it was hard. Her mind kept going to the last truck that had held many of the doctors and nurses who had accompanied them on this little good will mission. All of them dead. Instead she focused on trying to save the life of the solider in front of her. She was shocked to realize that he was younger than she was. He probably got drafted as soon as he was eligible. Fear and panic were evident in his eyes. He tried to speak but nothing came out; well only more blood.

Vivian began to cry. She knew that he was a lost cause. The young solider tried to speak again. Vivian leaned in closer, hoping to catch his final words. It was the least that she could do.

"Tell my momma," the young solider gasped. "Tell her I love her."

"I will," Vivian promised, tears in her eyes. She held onto his hand until the light faded from his eyes and his skin went cold.

The driver side door to the truck was ripped off its hinges, startling Vivian and Bucky. Steve saw the dead solider and the tears on Vivian's face. The battle hardened lines on his face softened slightly before becoming harder than before. Vivian found a small comfort in that. Those they lost today would be avenged.

"We have an escape route," Steve said holding out his hand for Vivian. "Buck can you give us some cover fire?"

"Sure thing," Bucky replied reloading his rifle. "You alright?"

Vivian swallowed her fear and her pain and shook her head. "Not in the slightest, but I can keep going."

Bucky looked at her strangely. He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. Vivian was taken aback. This was hardly the time or the place for such actions; or maybe it was. Maybe Bucky saw the emptiness creeping into her eyes and wanted to remind her that there were some things still left to fight for. His kiss chased away the growing coldness that had begun to fill her after the young soldier's death. She returned it with equal amounts of passion.

Steve stood awkwardly outside the vehicle watching the pair, yet trying not to. He cleared his throat, causing the two to break apart. "Uh, gather what you can and head to the first truck." Steve gave Bucky a small smirk before leaving to help the others.

Even though bullets continued to fly in the air, Bucky could only grin like an idiot. Vivian found herself smiling back. "We will talk about this later."

Bucky laughed before handing her a spare helmet. His face turned serious once more. He returned fire onto the enemy while Vivian scrounged up what she could. When she had all that she could carry, mostly medical supplies, Bucky once again used his body as a shield as they made their mad dash towards the rest of the survivors.

Vivian was pleased to see that all the Howling Commandos had made it. She was slightly annoyed to see the producer. Her stomach dropped when she realized that he was holding onto the camera for dear life.

"Where's the camera man?" Vivian asked him as she checked him for injuries.

"Blown up," replied the producer. "But I was able to save the camera." He stroked the camera lovingly. "Hate for all this to go to waste."

Vivian hauled back and slapped the producer as hard as she could. The resounding smack caught the attention of everyone around them. "Bastard!" she spat. "He was your friend. He had loved ones that he wanted to go back too. His life is more important than that damned camera and the stupid propaganda that crocked senator is trying to spin!" She snatched the camera out of the producer's hands and with a grunt, threw it into the air. Everyone watched at it soared in an impressive arch before smashing to pieces when it hit the ground.

"You _bitch_ ," snarled the producer. He made a move to lunge at Vivian to only find himself looking down the barrel of Bucky's rifle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bucky said coolly although his eyes were blazing. The producer backed down but his eyes promised that it was not over.

They wasted no more time. All the survivors piled into the truck. How Dum Dum drove them to safety, no one will ever know. He saw paths through the woods that no one else did. Steve had the remaining civilians cowering in the back of the truck, nearest to the cabin while he and the other Commandos fired nearly all their remaining bullets at the enemy, keeping them pinned. Eventually the return fire stopped and everyone breathed a little better. They wouldn't be completely safe until they got back to camp but at least they were no longer perused.

Bucky remained near the back of the truck, watchful for any signs of trouble. Vivian walked over to sit next to him. Someone had found a stash of blankets and she had one of them wrapped around her shoulders. "You wanna share?" she asked holding one edge out.

Bucky shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road. He did, however, hold out his arm allowing Vivian the space to snuggle up beside him; which she did. The rest of the trip in was much nicer.

oOo

Bucky groaned and rubbed his head. The truck that he was in had hit a pothole. He caught Steve smirking at him.

"We almost home?" Bucky asked, shifting his gear around. The ride hadn't been the most pleasant but he had learned to sleep whenever he could. But nothing compared to his own bed. He also wanted to see Vivian again. The Commandos had been thrust right back into the field shortly after the visit to the children's hospital. There hadn't been time to talk about their kiss on the battle field. But they were slated for a bit of R and R before their next mission.

Intel had come across some information that needed to be verified before anyone was sent out. Listening to them, you would think that what they had, if they ever figured it out, would be the turning point in the war. Bucky didn't care about any of that. All he wanted to do was spend some time with the most beautiful woman he has ever known.

"About ten more minutes," Steve replied. "The first thing I'm going to do is have a hot bath, a hot meal, and then sleep for twelve hours straight." Bucky chuckled and opened his mouth to give his list of first but Steve stopped him. "I know what _you're_ going to do first," he teased. I'm sure she's just as anxious to see you too."

Bucky frowned and bit his nail. "I haven't received anything from her at all this month."

Steve shrugged. "Letters get lost. There is a war going on. Don't you worry Buck, I'm sure she'll be waiting for you right at the gate."

Bucky tried to take comfort in his friend's words, but his gut was telling him that something bad had happened. It was the same feeling that he got whenever Steve had wondered off to do something stupid before he got all jacked up. Bucky knew that he wouldn't feel better until he laid eyes on Vivian and made sure that she was safe.

She wasn't there at the gate, but Bucky hadn't really expected her to be there. He did, however, notice that the guards were acting strangely. They looked visibly anxious and would not look them in the face. There were no shouts of greetings. In fact, the whole camp seemed eerily silent, as if everyone in it was holding their breath. Something had happened. Bucky looked at Steve to see if he had picked up on the tension in the air; he had. With a quick nod to one another, they leaped from the truck, not waiting for it to stop. Steve went off in search of Peggy while Bucky headed straight for the medical tent, apprehension growing in his stomach with each step.

His anxiety grew when he walked through the tent flap. Every single nurse and doctor froze, fear evident on their face. Bucky's stomach turned to lead. "Where is she?" he croaked.

No one answered him. They looked to one another for guidance. Finally a nurse timidly spoke up. "The Colonel took her the day after you left. She hasn't been back since."

The world fell away from Bucky's feet. _NO_. The Colonel wouldn't dare. He may be rough around the edges but he was a _good, honorable_ man. But then again, Vivian had repeatedly refused to give what she knew. She had undermined his authority time and time again. She had formed close relationships with the few people who carried more weight than the Colonel or the Senator. She had also destroyed the film and assaulted the producer. She had made herself an enemy.

Bucky turned and fled from the tent without a single word. Each heartbeat was like a stab in the chest. He couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't keep his feet on the ground. He stumbled and almost landed in a puddle, when a strong hand clasped his arm. He looked up and saw Steve holding on to him with Peggy grabbing his other arm.

"They took her," Bucky chocked out.

Peggy gave him a sympathetic look. "We didn't know what they had planned when they came for her." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to keep control over her emotions. "When we realized that something untoward was happening, we tried to find her."

"We?"

Peggy nodded. "Her doctor friends, myself, Howard, and a few of the others around camp. I was able to locate where they are keeping her, but…"

"But what, Peg?" Steve prompted.

"They have guards that I do not know," she said with a grimace. "I have been trying to find a way to get past them without causing any harm to her."

"Leave that to us," Bucky gritted out. He unholstered his pistol, griping it tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Peggy nodded. Between the three, they formulated a plan to infiltrate the bunker that Vivian was being held captive at. While Steve was attempting to save her with the most minimal amount of damage, Bucky didn't care who he had to kill to get to her. He swore that make the people who had hurt her to pay for their crimes.

Three unfamiliar guards stood in front of an unassuming pair of metal doors. Behind those doors, Vivian was being subjugated to unknown levels of pain and suffering. Steve, Bucky, and the other Commandos all hunkered down behind various boxes. They needed to remain out of sight until they got the signal.

Soon, Peggy and the nurse who had spoken up came into view carrying a couple of trays of food. Peggy smiled brightly at the guards and started to speak but she was too far away for the waiting Commandos to make out what she said. The guards relaxed a little and accepted the food with thanks, their eyes roving over the two women. The nurse looked a little uncomfortable, but Peggy played them like a champ. In a flash, she struck, knocking one guard out with a single punch and kicking another in the genitals. The remaining guard was too stunned to react properly, allowing the nurse to take him out with a syringe. As he fell to the ground, the nurse pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and refilled her syringe. Peggy pulled a similar one out of her pocket, filling it when the nurse passed the bottle to her. They medicated the last two guards and then proceeded to drag them out of the way. Peggy reached into her pocket again and pulled out her compact. She opened it and applied some make-up to her nose. That was the signal.

The Commandos slipped out from their hiding places and walked over to the bunker as casually as possible. It only took a few moments to locate the keys and unlock the doors. The nurse left to prepare for Vivian's arrival. The plan was to get her free and treated as quickly as possible. From there, they would hide her in Howard's vehicle. He would take her all the way to London and put her up into a MI6 safe house that wasn't in use. They didn't know what they were going to do from there, but they would cross that bridge when they get there. Right now, they just needed to get Vivian out of the bunker.

The air was dank and smelled slightly of blood and human waste. The Commandos tensed as the smell hit them. It did not bode well for Vivian, who all thought of as a friend. Bucky and Steve took point, guns held at the ready, just in case. Down and down they went, not seeing another soul or hearing a single sound. There were no other doorways or hallways, just a seemingly never ending stair case. After an eternity, they made it to the bottom of the stairs. The door was metal with a sliding bolt for a lock.

Steve reached for the bolt and gave Bucky a slight nod, letting him know that he should be the first one through the door. Bucky swallowed and shouldered his rifle. He gave Steve a nod. Steve slid the bolt back and wretched the door open. Bucky rushed in smoothly searching every inch for enemy forces but saw none. What he did see was much worse.

Vivian laid on the cold hard ground, curled tightly in the fetal position. Her once vibrant whiskey colored hair was matted with dirt and blood. Her clothes were torn and filthy. Every inch of visible skin was molted with bruises and cuts, some of which looked inflamed. She did not react when Steve opened the door or when Bucky rushed in. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her shoulders, she would have been thought dead.

"Vivian?" Bucky said barely above a whisper.

Vivian shot up, alarmed. In her hand, she held a self made knife. In the back of his mind, Bucky was proud of her fighting spirit. But that faded when he got a good look at her face. One of her eyes was swollen shut and her lip had been split multiple times.

"Bucky…"

Bucky's rifle fell to the floor with a clang. "I'm hear baby." He knelt down, gently taking her face in his hands. "Don't worry we're gonna get you out of here and someplace safe."

Her one good eye brimmed with tears. "The Colonel…"

"Don't you worry about him," Steve said from the doorway. "He won't get away with this." Steve tossed a set of keys to Bucky. From above, shouting could be heard. "You might want to speed things up, I think we have company."

It took only a few seconds to free Vivian from her shackles. The areas where she had been clamped were raw and chaffed. One more set of injuries to hold the Colonel accountable for. Steve took point as they made their way up the stairs. Vivian held onto Bucky for support. When they exited the bunker they squinted in the bright sun light. Once their eyes adjusted they saw a tense standoff between Peggy and the other Commandos and the Colonel and his men.

The Colonel's men lowered their guns slightly at the sight of Captain America but only for a moment. They had their orders and would follow them, no matter how much they hated them. Steve put himself in between the two groups. He would defuse the situation if he could. Meanwhile, Bucky shifted Vivian in his arms so he could shoot if need be. She hissed as he jarred some of her injuries, but refused to take her eyes off the Colonel. Her eyes blazed with rage and retribution.

"Step down son," Colonel Philips ordered.

Steve stood still. "I don't think so, sir. This is wrong and you know it."

"We're at war. We have to sometimes do things that we're not proud of."

Steve shook his head. "Then you're no better than the enemy we fight. I swore to uphold the Constitution and to defend the weak from _all_ threats."

"That's a boy scout answer," sneered the Colonel.

"That may be," Steve said raising his pistol at the Colonel. "But at least my conscious is clear. Can you say the same?"

Colonel Philips looked like he would love nothing better that to punch Captain America in the mouth. But he knew if he did that, then he would lose all control over his mean and that was more important. He huffed and turned, waving his hand in dismissal. "Miss Weaver, you are no longer welcome on my base. I'll give you one day to get your things and leave."

"Don't think this is over," spat Vivian.

"Oh I don't believe that for a second," Colonel Philips replied. The other soldiers followed the Colonel with a mixture of awe and apprehension.

They rushed Vivian to the medical tent to treat her wounds, which turned out to be extensive. Three broken ribs and another four bruised. Nearly all her fingers were broken and had to be reset as to heal properly. Thank god for morphine. By the end, she was more bandages than person. Peggy and couple of nurses packed Vivian's limited belongings with an efficiency that would impress any military leader. Colonel Philips may have given them a day's grace period, but they wanted Vivian off the base as quickly as possible.

Bucky never left Vivian's side the entire time she was being attended to. He held her hand and gently ran his thumb over her battered knuckles. This had happened to her while he was away playing hero. He hadn't even wanted to be part of the military in the first place. He didn't feel comfortable letting her out of his sight again, but had no choice. She wasn't military; he was. His only consolidation was that in two days he would be given leave to head back to London. Howard had promised not to leave her side until then. It would have to be enough.

Vivian turned slightly in her sleep, smiling slightly. The doctors had given her as much morphine as they dared. A small respite from all her pain. Bucky found a smile of his own on his face. Despite all the bruising, she looked peaceful. Once again, he thought about how wonderful it would be to wake up to that face, minus the bruises, for the rest of his life.

Vivian was still knocked out when Howard pulled up in his vehicle. As gently as he could, Bucky lifted her from her cot and carried her over. She grumbled in her sleep and clung tightly to his shirt. He kissed the top of her head. He settled her in the back seat as best as he could. She started to fuss.

"Peggy and Howard are going to take care of you until I can get to you," he murmured into her ear. "Then you'll have me for a week. How does that sound."

Vivian smiled and fell back into a deep sleep. Peggy finished stowing away Vivian's belongings and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'll watch over her with my life," she promised.

Bucky shook her hand, thankful for her help. He stood stoic as he watched Howard speed away with Vivian. It took everything in him not to say "to hell with it" and go with them. When the war was over, they would need his military benefits. He would walk through hell itself for Vivian. But for now, he had to not kill a Colonel.

 **Well there you go another chapter. Again, I do apologize for the long wait in between chapters. My manuscript is off at the editors now, so until that comes back I have plenty of time to devote to fanfictions. As always please rate and review. Mainly review. Your thoughts help me to become a better writer. Until next time!**


	8. Week in Heaven part 1

Three days after she had been rescued from the bunker, Vivian stood in the middle of what was her apartment. Howard offered to pay for everything, but she only accepted when he agreed to work with her on new prosthetics for wounded veterans. The technology she mentioned from her time, made Howard's eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. The apartment was small but cozy. It the main space there was a small kitchenette, a slim wardrobe, a small dresser, a small round kitchen table and a Murphy bed. The tiny bathroom was at the other end of the room. Inside there was only enough room for a standing shower and a toilet. She would have to brush her teeth in the kitchen sink, but anything was better than being chained up in the dark and beaten within an inch of her life. Speaking of which, most of her injuries were starting to mend. Her ribs would take some time, but the bruising was already starting to fade. She was glad that there weren't that many people in her building. She was even more thankful that it was on the ground floor; that made of an easy escape route. She sighed and set a small battered suitcase down beside her. She took a couple of slow, shuttering breaths, attempting to shove the blind panic that she had become accustomed to aside. It would take years before she got over what the Colonel did to her, if she ever did. The sound of someone struggling echoed in the hallway, bringing out her out of the darkness in her soul. She plastered a false smile on her face as Howard squeezed himself through the tiny door, laden with supplies.

"This should hold you for at least a month," Howard said as he dumped the bags on the bed. He placed his hands on his lower back as he straightened. He turned his upper body left and right, studying the apartment. "Small but it will do for now. Reminds me of the apartment I grew up in."

Vivian had been staring out into space until Howard's words brought her back. "You weren't always rich?"

Howard chuckled. "No I _earned_ my fortune. I don't really care much about it though. I mean it does allow me to take care of my family and lets me build some truly amazing devices; but I don't really think much on it. Although, from time to time it does come in handy."

Vivian smiled softly. "I cannot thank you enough for this."

Howard blushed slightly and coughed awkwardly. "Like I said, this should hold you for a month." He gestured to the bags. "If you need more just call."

"I will," Vivian promised. The conversation lapsed in to silence which quickly became awkward.

Howard sucked in his bottom lip and patted Vivian on the shoulder before he left. Her smile vanished as soon as the door clicked. She looked at the piles of bags on the bed and crumbled. Her lip quivered as tears welled up in her eyes and her knees gave out. She held her face in her hands and let out all the pain and anguish that she had been holding in since they had taken her into that bunker. She had refused to cry or beg as they tortured her for information that she simply didn't have. It's not like they taught every battle in the World Wars. When Bucky had come for her, she nearly lost it, but she held strong. She knew that if she broke down then he would have sought revenge for her. He probably still would, but with a calm head. For hours she cried curled up on the floor. The day went on and the bags sat on her bed untouched. At least there wasn't anything in them that would spoil. Night fell and still she cried. This must have been what her brother had felt before he had taken his own life. This never ending darkness that welled up from a single event to completely consume everything that a person was. These dark words that spoke with the promise of more pain to come unless you do something to stop it. End it, they whispered. She shook her head. She couldn't do that. She knew what it did to those left behind. She could not, would not put her loved ones through that.

The darkness sneered at her. It told her that it would be back and that she would never be free of it. Vivian clenched her fists. She would not fall victim to it. She had to remain strong. Her joints were stiff as she peeled herself off the floor. Everything was silent. She had grown accustomed to the night sounds of the camp, but here in the city, it was deathly silent. It sent a shiver down her spine. She stretched her hands towards the ceiling, instantly regretting it due to the pain in her ribs. It stole her breath. She was still in a lot of pain and exhausted but she was also blissfully empty. The fear that had been a commonplace feature in her life was gone. For the first time in weeks, she genially smiled. She shoved all the bags onto the floor. She would deal with them in the morning, but for now, she needed rest.

Vivian sat up, completely drenched in a cold sweat, her eyes taking in every inch of her tiny apartment. Her hands went instantly to her still injured ribs. Each frantic beat of her heart caused another sharp stab of pain. She breathed as deeply as she could, trying to calm her heart. It had only been a nightmare. With small grunts of pain, she flung the sheets back and eased her bruised and battered body out of her bed. She shuffled to the kitchen sick and splashed ice cold water on her face. She ran her hands through her hair and then stared at her reflection in the glass. It was still dark outside. She had no idea how long she had slept before she dreamt of bunker. She was too wired to go back to sleep. She glanced over her shoulder to stare at the chaos on the floor around her bed. She needed something to keep her hands and mind busy and settling in would do the trick.

The sun rose, bathing the small apartment with light. Vivian was pleasantly surprised. Moving it was taking longer than she had anticipated, mainly due to injuries. She really couldn't bend over that well or reach high over her head. The pain in her ribs sometimes took her breath away. She had to take several breaks, but at least Howard had rustled up some coffee for her. Its lovely aroma wafted through the apartment. She had to stop around noon, tack of sleep the day before finally caught up to her. But instead of getting back into bed she took a long, hot shower. She let the near scalding water ease her aching body before she scrubbed as best she could. It was near torture to toss her hair up into a messy bun. She had to cling onto the edge of the doorframe until she caught her breath. She had to take another break after she changed into some clean pjs but by the end of it all, she had to knock back a couple of pain killers. Groaning, she eased her body on to the bed, making small adjustments until she found the sweet spot. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Her exhaustion added with the pain killers, had her knocked out in a matter of minutes.

A slight knocking at her door woke her later on; much later. The sky outside was crimson and gold, the sun was fast setting. Still caught in the grip of the pain killers, Vivian struggled to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Vivian?" Peggy called from the other side of the door. Vivian tried to answer, but her words came out slurred. She tried to sit up but the room spun so bad that she knocked over the glass of water on her bedside table. It shattered on the floor, followed shortly by her door slamming open to reveal a raging Peggy storming into the space, ready to take someone down.

"Peggy Carter, warrior woman," Vivian snorted.

Peggy relaxed and shook her head at the doped up Vivian. "You know you're supposed to _eat_ before you take them. I take it you didn't." Vivian giggled. Peggy snorted, shaking her head. She helped Vivian back into her bed and then went about cleaning up the broken glass. Vivian laid there with a goofy smile on her face. She watched as Peggy pulled out a can of soup and heated it up.

"Where are my boys?" Vivian asked.

Peggy pursed her lips. "Currently, they are giving their testimony about the conditions they found you in and about your character. They promised to visit in two days."

"So the Colonel's gonna be in trouble?" Vivian struggled to fight her way through the drug induced haze. This was important. Again Peggy pursed her lips.

"Not as much as he should be," Peggy admitted. She never was one to sugar coat bad news. "In times of war, good people are often more willing to commit acts that normally would appall them. We must hold ourselves to higher standards or we will become no better than the foe we fight."

"Aye, Aye Mrs. America," Vivian teased. Peggy stiffened but the corners of her mouth tipped ever so slightly upwards.

Peggy poured the steaming soup into a bowl and carried it over to the bed. "You need to eat and then get some more rest. I'll finish putting everything away."

Vivian smiled and complied. She barely tasted the soup but enjoyed the warmth that it created in her belly. She set the bowl to the side when she finished and settled back in for another nap. Peggy walked quietly as she finished the job Vivian had started earlier that morning. Before she left, she placed the pill bottle on the bedside table along with a note reminding Vivian to eat something beforehand.

Bucky hand went to his hair. Good hair product was hard to come by these days. He brushed a few stray strands back into place. His hands then fell to his uniform, tugging and pulling at it. Steve smirked. He had never seen his friend so nervous.

"You look fine, Buck," Steve teased.

"You think…I…" Bucky stopped and glared at Steve. "Jerk."

Steve laughed, shifting the box on his shoulder. Bucky relaxed and joined in. They carried on back and forth like they had before the war. So much had happened since then, it was nice to forget about it sometimes and just be those two boys from Brooklyn. Their laughter carried them right to the door of Vivian's apartment. Before either one could knock, the door opened. Peggy had a small smile on her face as she let the two inside.

Steve's eyes took in the apartment, looking for anyway he could make it more comfortable for Vivian. Bucky's eyes zeroed in on Vivian the moment he crossed the threshold. She sat in bed, propped up by pillows. She positively glowed when she saw them.

"Bucky! Steve!" She tried to get up, wincing because of her ribs.

"No need to get up," Bucky said quickly rushing to her side. One hand went behind her and the other went to her ribs. Vivian's face flushed a brilliant shade of red, but Bucky was completely unaware. He was solely focused on getting her into a comfortable position. Her face was back to normal buy the time he straightened. Steve and Peggy exchanged a knowing glance before making themselves busy.

"I already have rations," Vivian said observing them.

"You have enough for one person," Steve pointed out.

Vivian was confused. "Is someone moving in?"

This time it was Bucky's turn to blush. "Me." Vivian turned to stare. "I thought you would feel if one of us stayed with you. I don't have anything going on so I thought…" He rubbed the back of his head, his face getting redder by the minute. "But…uh…if you rather be alone…"

"No it's fine," Vivian assured him quickly reaching for his hand. "I'm just surprised by the offer that's all; given the time you know?"

Bucky shrugged. "You need someone to look after you and you know you can trust me."

Vivian smiled. "Yes I can."

Everyone in the apartment relaxed. Steve unpacked a record player and the sound of music drifted softly through the air. Steve and Bucky also prepared dinner. They turned down Peggy's offer to help because the kitchen was barely large enough for the two men. So instead Peggy joined Vivian on her bed. The women softly joke with each other about how lucky they were to have such domesticated men.

"My mom said that everyone should know how to cook," Steve said with a smirk. "She often worked long hours and it was just the two of us so dinner often fell to me." Bucky pulled the small kitchen table up to the bed and Steve laid out the meal.

"Well you learned your lessons well," Peggy commented after the first bight. Steve blushed and looked pleased. The meal was delicious and the conversation flowed easily between the four people sitting at the table. They teased one another and make each other laugh until Vivian had to hold her sides again.

Peggy helped Steve clean up while Bucky attended to Vivian. He expertly fluffed her pillows and arranged the blankets around her to keep her comfortable but not too hot. "I think you missed your true calling," Vivian joked.

Bucky snorted and shook his head. "Steve was always sick as a kid. I looked after him when his mom was working." Vivian studied his face and wondered what road his life would have taken if the wars had never broken out.

"See you around," Steve said from the doorway. He and Peggy stood side by side, close enough to touch but not. "I'll be back in a couple of days to let you guys know the results of the hearing."

Vivian nodded. A weird fluttering started in the pit of her stomach. When the door closed and locked, leaving her and Bucky totally alone with one another, she suddenly found it hard to swallow. To his credit, Bucky hid his own uneasiness well. He stood up from the bed and busied himself making something on the stove. As she watched him, her unease slowly faded. Hadn't they been alone a hundred times before? Of course that was before the kiss but still. One little kiss couldn't have changed their relationship that much…could it?

The rich aroma of chocolate filled her nose, causing her mouth to water. Oh god! When had she last tasted _chocolate_? Bucky walked back to the bed carrying two steaming cups of hot coco. Vivian reached for her cup eagerly. She wrapped her hands around the mug, letting the warmth from the chocolaty drink warm her hands. She inhaled the heavenly aroma letting it take her back to happier times. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bucky smirking at her.

"I love chocolate," Vivian said. She tried to keep her face serious but failed. The two laughed, breaking the tension in the room. Yes, things had shifted for them since the rescue and the kiss. That didn't mean that their friendship had to be completely thrown by the road side.

The rest of the night, Bucky filled Vivian in on the comings and goings of the camp and everyone in it. They talked about their plans for their break – catching up on sleep and washing clothes. As the night went on, Vivian struggled to keep her eyes open and her yawns became more and more frequent.

"Alright there missy," Bucky said taking her mug away. "I think it's time for sleep. You got me for a whole week."

Vivian smiled and snuggled into her blankets. When she saw Bucky making a bed for himself on her floor, she frowned. "Why don't we share?" Bucky's head snapped towards her. She felt her cheeks warm. "We're adults," she said plainly. "We can share a bed without anything happening. The floor can't be that comfortable or even warm."

Bucky searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation but found none. When he nodded she scooted over to make room for him. Vivian watched with bated breath as he walked over to the bed, undressing as he went. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing a white undershirt. Vivian had to swallow as she took in the sight of his hard chest and muscular arms. She had lovers before, but none of them made her blood boil the way Bucky did. Thankfully, he left his undershirt on. She didn't think she would have been able to contain the raging fire inside of her otherwise. Bucky sat on the very edge of the bed to remove his shoes. Vivian watched his muscles dance across his back. Very slowly he turned and eased his body under the blankets, laying flat on his back as rigid as a piece of wood.

Vivian lost it. She laughed so hard that she was sure she had broken another rib. Bucky looked at her confused. Vivian shook her head and pulled Bucky's head down to hers. He was startled for only a second before he returned her kiss. While it was powerful, it was gentle. His arms snaked around her body to support her injured body and her head. She leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him as well. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. Vivian snuggled into Bucky's side, laying her arm across the hard planes of his stomach. Bucky turned off the light and wrapped her up in his arms once more. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, content for the first time in a long while. Vivian smiled equally content. The nightmares did not return that night.

Bucky woke up sometime around mid morning. He stretched his body, enjoying the benefits of a good night's sleep. Careful to not wake the sleeping woman beside him, he pulled the covers back and got out of bed. When his fee touched the bare floor, he was grateful that Vivian had offered to share her bed; the floor was like ice. Quickly, he pulled his socks onto his feet. They weren't much, but they were better than being barefoot. He walked over to the heater and cranked it up a couple of notches. He then walked over to his sea bag and pulled out his sweater. He pulled it over his head as he walked to the bathroom. He walked out a few minutes later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. By now, the early morning sunlight had crept across the floor to strike the bed causing Vivian's hair to blaze in all its coppery glory. Bucky found it hard to breathe. Though her face was marred by a plethora of bruises, she was beautiful. He frowned at the bruises, angry at the Colonel for putting them there and at himself for not being there to prevent them.

Vivian sighed in her sleep, reaching out for where he had laid only minutes before. When her hands met nothing, she lifted her head from her pillow to look about the room in a sleepy haze. Bucky felt his anger fade to be replace by a deep sense of affection.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked. Vivian gave him a sleepy smile and settled back into the bed. Bucky laughed through his nose and set about making breakfast. He doubted she even heard his question.

The smell of bacon and coffee brought Vivian out of a rather pleasant dream. She rolled over, throwing her arm over her eyes to protect them from the bright light of a new day. She struggled to keep the details of her dream but they faded from her grasp like wisps of smoke. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and demanded that she find the sources of the tantalizing aromas that filled her apartment.

"Morning sunshine," Bucky said brightly.

Vivian slowly turned her head and was rewarded with a sight that would make any warm blooded woman go weak at the knee. Bucky smiled at her, his blue eyes alight with humor and something else she couldn't quite place. He laid two heaping plates of food on the table before wiping his hands on the towel he had thrown over his shoulder. But Vivian had noticed any of that. She had been too distracted by the way the morning light caught the lighter strands of his hair. She came back to her senses when he poured rich, black coffee into the same mugs from the night before.

With the utmost care, Vivian got out of bed. She gently held her slightly aching side as she shuffled towards the table. Her stomach grumbled again and her mouth watered at the food heaped on her plate. Bucky had made her scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Bucky held out her chair for her. It wasn't solely a gentlemanly gesture; she needed help getting into her seat. Once she was settled, Bucky took his seat across from her and dug in. Vivian fixed her coffee first, savoring its strong, bitter flavor. She placed her mug back on the table and picked up a piece of bacon. It was cooked extra crispy, just this side of being burnt. She closed her eyes as the salty, greasy meat of the gods danced along her tongue.

"I take it that you like it then?" Bucky teased.

Vivian opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but she refused to give in. "Bacon is the gift of the gods", she told him pointing at him with a piece in her hand. "And one must appreciate that gift."

Bucky threw his head back and let out a full body laugh. Vivian smiled. He wiped a tear from his eye and toasted her with his coffee. "Then by all means, enjoy it."

"Don't think that I won't," Vivian said. She took an exaggerated bit out of her bacon just to prove her point. Bucky chuckled and shook his head at her. She smiled into her coffee. They fell into a comfortable silence and finished their meal.

When they had finished, Vivian gathered the plates and walked over to the sink. Bucky tried to stop her but she put her foot down. "I'm not going to fall apart if I do the dishes. Why don't you wash up and change. I need to go see my doctor today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Vivian sighed rolling her eyes. "If I need you, I'll yell."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, too used to Steve to fully believe her. She waved him off with the same towel he had used earlier and turned her back on him. Bucky threw up his hands and relented. He walked over to his sea bag and carried it into the tiny bathroom.

Meanwhile, Vivian filled on section of her sink with hot water and soap. She dumped the dishes into the sink, stopping only to pour the bacon grease into a tin can. It felt good to be doing something productive again. Colonel Philips had taken a lot more than her freedom when he dragged her down into that bunker. It would take her a while to find all the missing pieces again. At least with Bucky here, the darkness hadn't reared its ugly head, but she felt it simmering just below the surface. She shook her head. She knew that talking about that darkness was the best defense against it, but she didn't have the courage to face it just yet. From behind her, she heard a door open and when she turned, the whole world faded away.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom wearing only his pants. His muscles glistened slightly from the water still on his skin. He dried his hair with a towel, leaving it wonderfully tussled and reminded her of things that caused her lower extremities to burn with a pleasant heat.

"I'd give it a minute before you get in," Bucky said, completely unaware of the fire he had ignited in Vivian. He tossed his towel onto a chair and pulled his shirt over his head. It was then that Vivian realized that he wasn't wearing his uniform. Now she knew that all military members had to be in uniform at all times. His clothing choice illustrated just how much he hated the military and wanted to be seen for who he truly was and not what he had to become. Vivian bit the bottom of her lip. Her heart went out to him. "Need a hand?"

Vivian blushed. She hadn't realized she had been staring. "Ah…no, I'm good."

Bucky smirked when he saw her blush, but chose not to pursue it. Instead he unpacked in bag into a single drawer in the dresser. He put his uniforms into the wardrobe. It bothered him to see just how little Vivian actually possessed.

Vivian finished the dishes and popped a couple of pain killers. What little movement she had done had caused the dull ache in her ribs to become a full on flame. She gently rubbed her hand over her rib, hoping to ease the pain. A large, warm hand slowly made its way across her rib cage, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Bucky had managed to sneak up behind her. The head from his hand _did_ ease the pain a little bit. She sighed and leaned back into his body, eager to soak up any comfort she could.

"A hot shower might help with the stiffness," Bucky said huskily. Vivian sighed heavily, tucking her head under his chin. She was quite content where she was. "Vi…" his voice had become thick.

"Alright," she agreed. She pulled away from his comforting warmth. She grabbed a change of clothes, not really caring what she picked and closed the door behind her. She placed her forehead against the door and cursed her injuries. She was tired of holding herself to the standards of the time. She knew firsthand how life could throw you a curve ball and didn't want to waste a single moment to propriety. But she had grown up in the twenty first century. Bucky most likely didn't see things the same way she did. She groaned, pushing off the door. She dumped her clothes and began the painful process of stripping. Several painful minutes later she stood naked, gasping for breath. She turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped in. She gasped as the hot water hit her skin. But soon its heat seeped deep into her bones and eased away much of the pain that she had become accustomed to. She let the near scalding water take away her pain, her fear, her indecision. She may never get the chance to get home. She needed to start living her life for what it was, not what she wanted it to be.

 **I had so much more planned for this chapter but it was getting a little too long for me so I decided to split it into two parts. I have scrapped the other story that I was working on so there's nothing to keep me from updating this one regularly. As always, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	9. Week in Heaven part 2

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Things are about to get steamy. *evil smile***

The hot water did wonders for Vivian's aching body. She almost felt like her old self again. Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last for long. At least she had managed to dry off and dress herself, but dealing with her hair; that was a lost cause. She stared at the wet, tangled mess on top of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She would have to swallow her pride and ask Bucky for help.

Bucky tried to not stare at the bathroom door while Vivian showered. His mind kept returning the way her body felt pressed up against his. She had fit perfectly against him almost as if they were made for each other. Bucky's eyes found themselves staring at the door to the bathroom once more. His mind turned to images of Vivian in the shower to images of her in the shower with him. He blushed and shook his head to dispel the thoughts. She was too wounded to do anything his perverted mind came up with and more importantly, he wasn't sure if she wanted to have that type of relationship with him. Sure they had shared a kiss on the battlefield. But people do a lot of crazy things when they are faced with their emanate death. He turned his attention back to the paper he had been trying to read for the last ten minutes. He sipped his quickly cooling coffee and tried to keep his thoughts clean. At the sound of the door opening, he lifted his head. Vivian stood in the door way looking defeated. Bucky rose from his seat and crossed the room in a few short strides.

"I can't fix my hair," Vivian muttered softly her face a brilliant shade of red. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. She lifted her head only when she realized that Bucky _wasn't_ going to laugh at her. The light in his eyes told her that he was trying _not_ to laugh but he wasn't. She felt the corners of her mouth tilt up slightly. Silently, Bucky held his hand out for her brush and motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. She complied, still embarrassed that she had to ask for help. Bucky settled himself behind her and with surprising gentleness, began to tame the tangled mess that was her hair.

"How do you want it?" Bucky asked once her hair was free of tangles. Vivian shot him a baffled look over her shoulder. "I have three younger sisters", he explained. "I had to help get them ready for school in the mornings. I have _plenty_ of experience with hair."

"I'm impressed," Vivian said turning back around. "Can you braid?" Bucky scoffed and proceeded to braid her hair down her back. Vivian fought to not laugh at situation. If someone had told her that she would one day have her hair braided by the deadly Sergeant Barnes, she would have laughed herself silly; yet here she was.

"All done," Bucky said as he got up. "You should probably rest a bit before we head to the doctors."

Vivian wanted to argue, but the meds she had taken at breakfast had finally kicked in. The excruciating pain at her side faded to a dull ache and her eye lids felt like they were weighted with lead. She rearranged herself on her bed, burrowing herself into the pillow. Bucky covered her with a blanket before returning to his chair to finish his paper. From time to time he would glance at the bed and smile.

It felt good to walk about. Vivian relished the semblance of normalcy as she and Bucky walked to her doctor's office. They walked arm in arm, more for her benefit than any romantic gesture. In some ways, Vivian was a little irritated with Bucky. After the kiss they had shared on the battle field and the way he had come to her rescue, she had thought that maybe their relationship, or whatever it was, would have developed into something more. She wondered just how much of it was a product of the time or if Bucky's sudden coolness had something to do with the fact that should Howard ever manage to recreate the machine that brought her to this time, she might leave. She bit her bottom lip. Until now, she hadn't really thought about whether or not she would go back. She really didn't have anyone who would miss her that much should she choose to stay. Also she could always pull a _Back to the Future_ and write a letter to her parents explaining what happened. But what would her life be like should she choose to stay? She glanced at Bucky from the corner of her eye. She could no longer deny that she had strong feelings for the man walking beside her. There was so much that the history books had left out. They did not mention the gentleness that lay beneath the hardened solider exterior. The bits that he tried to protect from the ravages of war. She remembered all the things that were to come and felt her stomach drop. Those things seemed even worse now that she had gotten to know the true Bucky Barnes. Could she stop them from happening? Was that even possible to change a person's future? Was this even the same universe?

"Are you alright? Do we need to stop for a moment," Bucky asked eyes full of concern.

Vivian smiled brightly, shaking all dark thoughts from her head. The future was not set in stone. Perhaps her being here now would change everything. "No I'm fine," she assured him. She laid her head on his shoulder to hide any lingering darkness in her eyes. Whether Bucky believed her or not, she didn't know. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Over the following days, Vivian felt a little more like her old self. She regained more movement as her ribs slowly healed. She also enjoyed the time she got with Bucky. This was the most time they had spent alone together…ever. It was almost like they were a _real_ couple. They got up and one of them would make breakfast. They would spend the day walking around or relaxing to music. They cooked dinner and would share the bed at night. Nothing ever happened but that was perfectly fine. Vivian loved every moment of it. She dreaded the day when the outside world caught up with them. Little did she know that Bucky was dreading the very same thing. Those few days had given Bucky the greatest sense of peace he had ever known and for the first time ever in the war, he actually had something to fight for. He fought alongside Steve because that was his friend and he would go to hell and back for him. But with Vivian it was different. He actually _wanted_ to fight to make the world a better place for her; a safer place. He wanted a better world so that he could pursue a future with her. The only thing that stopped him from taking the final steps with her right now was the hard truth that his next mission could be his last. He had seen too many young widows to ever want to put Vivian through that kind of suffering.

Bucky and Vivian had just cleaned up from dinner when the phone rang. They shared and apprehensive glance before Bucky went to answer it.

"Hello? Peggy, how are ya? We're fine. I see. Very well. Thank you." Bucky hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Vivian asked, gripping the towel she had been using to dry the dishes tightly.

"They are going to announce Colonel Philip's sentence tomorrow," Bucky said as he reached out for Vivian. He grasped her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze before rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "They want me there to hear it."

"But not me?" Vivian asked confused.

Bucky shook his head. "No. I guess they thought that it wouldn't be a good idea. Plus Howard wants to meet up with you. He said that he had some news for you?" He gave her a questioning look but she shrugged. She had no idea what Howard wanted with her. "Peggy said that she'll be here about 10 to take you to the bunker," he went on.

Vivian bit her lip, worried about the hearing's outcome. Would Colonel Philips be held accountable for his actions or will they sweep it under the rug under the guise of national security? Knowing what she knew about how the government handles itself, she had a sinking feeling that she would be on the run for her life soon. Perhaps it was a good thing that Peggy was coming in the morning. If there was anyone who could help her disappear in a matter of moments it was her. As Vivian mentally created supply lists and evacuation plans, Bucky had positioned himself in front of her. She looked up at him slightly startled. He took her face into his hands and stared straight into her eyes.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't run. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you like that again. I swear on my life."

Vivian felt the tension leave her body. She hadn't even been aware that she had tensed up. Unlike before, she was not alone. She realized that she had friends who would guard her back and help her navigate the shady world of war time politics.

Vivian reached up traced her fingers along the contours of Bucky's face. She committed them to memory…just in case. In this world there were no guarantees; even with Captain America in your corner. Her fingers found their way into Bucky's thick, dark hair. She pulled his face down, smashing her lips against his. Bucky's hands moved from her face to around her waist. He pulled her in tightly; one had creeping up to the middle of her back. He kissed her just as hard as she kissed him. They broke apart, gasping for air. Neither one smiled. There was too much at stake. Instead, they spent the rest of the day curled up on the bed listening to the music that poured out of the radio. Bucky played with the ends of Vivian's curls while she drew strength from the steady beating of his heart.

The next morning, Vivian watched silently as Bucky reluctantly put his uniform on. She held his jacket for him as he buttoned up the itchy shirt and fastened the tie around his neck. It always seemed too tight no matter how loosely he tied it. He tried to flash Vivian a cocky grin when he took his jacket from her, but it was hallow. Just like the smile she offered him in return. Their little slice of heave was quickly coming to a close. After today, Bucky was expected to report back to duty. For the first time, Vivian finally understood how spouses felt when their loved ones went off. She was always nervous for her brother but this was different. All the things left unsaid and all the things left undone hung heavy in the space between them. Vivian found it hard to swallow as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. They would do nothing but make Bucky feel worse about a situation that he had no control over. So she smiled as best as she could knowing that he could see right through her. It didn't matter. They would put on a brave face for the other because that is what was expected of them.

Bucky grasped Vivian's face one last time before he left. He traced her lips with his thumbs, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he ever got to feel them; to taste them. "I promise," he whispered before he kissed her goodbye. There was no desperate clinging to one another, no breathless aftershocks. Just a promise that all would be well and that this was not the last kiss.

When Peggy showed up at Vivian's apartment at 10 o'clock on the dot, she found her sitting in a dressing robe, hair still up in a towel.

"I have a favor to ask you," Vivian said.

"Of course," Peggy replied.

Bucky stormed out of the war room and punched the nearest filing cabinet. The resounding bang echoed throughout the weapons facility. Many of the techs pretended as if they had not seen a thing and went about their business.

"Spineless fucking bastards!" Bucky snarled.

While the officials of the hearing stated that they "didn't approve" of Colonel Philip's methods in dealing with Vivian, they could not fault him for them. The Colonel basically got off with a slap on the wrist and Vivian had been placed in the spot light. The only reason why she wasn't being hunted down this very moment was because Steve, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos all threatened to go rouge just to protect her.

"These actions are not why I joined," Steve and said when the verdict had been read. "This is not why I agreed to undergo a scientific experiment that could have ended my life. At what point do we set aside _all_ our morals and allow ourselves to be lowered to the same level as our enemies?"

Good 'ol Steve. Always finding the right words to defuse a situation and change people's minds. He had that gift for as far back as Bucky could remember. It had gotten them out of trouble a time or two, but this was the first time Bucky had ever seen it work for something larger than themselves. Perhaps Steve had been right in agreeing to do the super solider program.

"It will be alright Buck," Steve said, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bucky sighed. His shoulders slumped under the weight of the hearing. "I wish I had your faith in people."

Steve snorted. "I don't have _that much_ faith." Bucky's head shot up. Steve gave him a sly smile. "I had a feeling things would turn out this way. So I made some plans."

Bucky stared up at his friend, confused but Steve's attention was elsewhere. When Bucky followed his stare, he felt the world shift beneath his feet. Vivian can around the corner talking adamantly to Howard Stark. But that wasn't what had Bucky feeling like an awkward teenage boy. Gone was Vivian's signature braid and military fatigues. Instead her hair was styled much like the women around them and in she was in a simple, but stylish, teal dress. She had made herself fit in. She looked like she belonged to the time… _his_ time. Bucky watched as she laughed at something that Howard said, feeling the first twinges of jealousy. His jealousy only grew when Vivian kissed Howard on the check before they parted ways. She shook her head and laughed to herself, undoubtedly about something Howard had said, before looking around the room.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed Bucky, but they dimmed when she saw the look on his face. Vivian crossed the room, worry and fear evident on her face. "What happened?" she asked reaching out for Bucky. He pulled his arm back. Confusion with a small dash of hurt flashed across her face.

Bucky swallowed his dark emotions and forced a carefree smile on his face. "The Colonel's basically getting off with a slap on the wrist."

"Should I be packing to disappear before they come for me?"

Bucky shook his head. "No, Steve worked his mojo and you should be safe…for now at least. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get you as far from the Colonel as possible."

Vivian sighed. "I guess I'll have to take Howard up on his offer now rather than later."

Bucky stilled. "Is that what you were talking to him about?" He tried to sound casual, but from the small smirk on Vivian's face, he knew that he had failed.

"Sort of," Vivian said, taking his arm into hers. She steered him down a semi lit hallway. In the darkest portion of the hallway was a small alcove, completely in the dark. She shoved Bucky into it and kissed him fiercely. "You are a bloody fool if you think for a moment that I want anyone but you Bucky Barnes." Bucky could only stand there, completely dumfounded by her declaration. Vivian chuckled softly to herself.

"Howard wanted to talk to me this morning because he had some news for me." Bucky's stomach clenched. The machine that had brought her here; Howard managed to replicated it. "No," Vivian said softly as if she knew what he was thinking. "Howard was not able to rebuild the machine that brought me here. Most of the files on it were destroyed when I came through. So it looks like I'm stuck here." Bucky tried to keep his face blank. While he was happy that he wouldn't have to say goodbye he knew that she would never get to see her family again.

"He felt really bad about not being able to send me back, but I told him it was ok. But Howard is not a man to half ass anything. So instead of just wiping his hands of the whole situation, he created a new identity for me. He also made some calls to some people he knows back in the states, and long story short, I have a job in DC."

"Wow," was all that Bucky could say.

Vivian nodded. "They're ready for me at any time but I wanted to talk to you about it first?"

"Why?"

Bucky could just make out Vivian's blush in the dark. "Well...I wasn't sure if…I know it's a little crazy…"

Bucky tipped Vivian's face towards his. "As much as I love being able to see you whenever I can, I'd feel better if you were someplace safe. When this war is over, I will come find you and then we can figure things out from there."

Vivian gave him a watery smile. She agreed with him completely, but a small part of her mind wished he had asked her to stay. It was crazy of her, she knew that. Bucky cupped her face and kissed her with a tenderness she had never experienced before. In that kiss was a thousand promises of a future so bright that it brought tears to her eyes.

Over dinner that night, Bucky broke the rest of the bad news to Vivian. "You're leaving tomorrow!"

Bucky slowly nodded. "We think we may finally have a chance to get Zola. He's the head scientist for Hydra. He knows more about their operations than anyone outside of the Red Skull."

Vivian's world was about to end. She knew exactly what could and would most likely happen on this mission. But so much was different from what she had learned growing up. Perhaps the future had changed. Perhaps this was a completely different universe than the one she knew. No one exactly knew what the machine that brought her here did. Perhaps it was a worm hole. It was a thin sliver of hope, but she clung to it with every fiber in her being. She couldn't tell him what she knew because that might lead them to not going after him which would cause even greater changes, a loss of more lives. So she said nothing and tried to put on a brave face.

The rest of the evening, there was tension in the air. Both wanted to say so much to the other, but neither could find the words. Vivian watched as Bucky stuffed his belongings into his sea bag, he would be leaving first thing in the morning. She would be leaving for the states two days later. Vivian pushed herself away from the kitchen counter, slowly making her way to Bucky. Where words had failed them, actions would convey the message.

Bucky felt the air in the tiny apartment shift. He glanced over his shoulder and gulped. Vivian stalked towards him like a woman on a mission. Her eyes burned with a fire that caused his blood to heat up in response. "Vi…" he said, but she put her finger over his lips.

"Just one night," she beseeched. Just one night for them to forget all the trappings of the time and their obligations. Just one night to hold on to when the world fell apart around them. Just one night where nothing else mattered.

Bucky buried his fingers into Vivian's hair, crushing her lips against his. Who was he kidding? He wanted this just as much as she did. With his other hand, he pressed her body into his. Just like before, she fit perfectly. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling his body closer to hers. It wasn't enough. Bucky shifted, gently urging them towards the bed. Vivian followed his lead as smoothly as a dancer, not breaking apart once. They only stopped their kiss when the backs of Vivian's legs were pressed against the bed. Bucky pulled back. He searched Vivian's face for any sign of hesitation; any sign that she didn't want to go through with it.

Vivian sat on the bed, not breaking their gaze, and started to unbutton her dress. She silently dared Bucky to stop. A low growl formed in the back of his throat. This woman was going to be the death of him. In a flash of ripped buttons and split seams, Bucky ripped off his confining uniform. Vivian chuckled at him. Bucky just smirked before throwing himself on top of her. She squealed in mock protest while pulling him down for another kiss. Soon the space around the bed was littered with discarded clothing. There was nothing between their bodies. They explored each other freely with hands and lips.

"Bucky, please," Vivian begged barely louder than a whisper. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her hips up to meet him. Bucky gazed deeply into her eyes and took the final plunge with a shuttering breath.

For a moment, they remained completely still; a single body. Vivian closed her eyes, arched her back, and began to move against Bucky. He too closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the moment.

Covered in sweat, sedated, and completely content with the world, Bucky and Vivian laid in bed, wrapped up in one another's arms. Bucky had his face partially buried into Vivian's hair, attempting to commit the smell to memory. She traced the area above his heart, listening to its strong, steady beat. In the morning he would have to leave, but for now, all was right in the world.

"I love you," Bucky whispered into Vivian's whiskey colored hair.

Vivian was glad that he couldn't see her face because she was fighting back tears. "I love you too."

 **Finally! It took me a while to finish this chapter. I've had this scene in my head for a while now (in fact it's the whole reason why I wrote this story in the first place). I made some changes because of how the story progressed but essentially, it's the same. I hoped you enjoyed it and until next time!**


	10. Back to the Future

Something was wrong.

Vivian could feel it all around her, she just couldn't figure out exactly what it was. So she pushed the warning bells to the back of her mind, turning her attention back to the chaos around her. Her tiny apartment was a wreck. Everything she owned, which sadly wasn't that much was now in the boxes that took up nearly inch of available space she had. In a few short days, she would be leaving Europe forever to start her new life in America; an America that would be completely foreign to her. And while she looked forward to it, she wished she didn't have to leave the place that she now considered her home. It was hard enough seeing her friends go out for missions when she was at the base. But at least she got news about their exploits fairly quickly. God knows when she'll hear anything thousands of miles away. She sighed, plopping down on her bed. Her mind drifted to Bucky.

He left three weeks ago after that wonderful night they spent together. No one could, or _would_ , tell her anything about the mission. She didn't have the clearance for it. Even Peggy didn't know anything, although she was quietly reaching out to her MI6 connections. Captain America and the Howling Commandos had been gone for too long with no real word and everyone was starting to get a little antsy. Even Vivian was feeling the strain. Her nerves were so wound up that it was making her sick. She hoped that she heard something before she left or she would be a wreck the entire trip.

A heavy handed knock came from the front door, breaking Vivian out of her thoughts. "Come in." Much to her surprise, Steve Rogers stood in her doorway. One glance at his broken face, and his fresh pressed uniform and Vivian felt the world drop out from beneath her feet. In the back of her mind, she heard someone screaming. It took her a moment to recognize her own voice crying out as she fell to her knees. Steve took a few quick steps into her apartment but stopped when Vivian lifted her head to give him the most angst ridden gaze he had ever seen.

"How?" she croaked out.

Steve could not meet her gaze. Vivian knew that the anguish on his face mirrored her own. Possibly even more since he and Bucky had been together since childhood. Her heart went out to him. "He fell. I _couldn't_ save him." His massive shoulders, shoulders that carried the weight of a nation, the weight of the world, began to shake.

She didn't know where she found the strength but Vivian reached out for the great, hulking man crying in her door way. She held him tightly as he fell to his knees beside her. "I'm sorry." He said over and over again. "It's ok," she told him and maybe someday it would be, but for now, she had to keep her torment locked away. There would be time to grieve later.

Neither one slept that night. One by one, the other Howling Commandos stopped by Vivian's apartment to offer their condolences before heading off to drown their sorrows in the bottom of a bottle. Peggy also stopped by. She pressed her lips so tightly together that they turned white. She would put on a brave face for Steve. She would be his rock and grieve for Bucky in private. Steve left with her, leaving Vivian all alone in her apartment feeling small and lost. What was she going to do now?

Vivian was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the soft tapping at her door. She didn't hear it open or was aware of the man who now strode into her apartment.

"Hey", said a gentle voice.

Startled, Vivian spun around to see Howard Stark standing awkwardly of her holding a battered leather case in front of him. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you didn't answer." He swallowed, fiddling with the handle of the case. "Bucky was one of the greatest men I ever had the pleasure of knowing." Vivian's throat tightened. "I know you were planning on staying and making a life with him…" Howard had to stop to swallow back his emotions. "But now…given the circumstances, we might…"

Vivian eyes fell to the battered case in Howard's hand. She felt her entire existence zero in on that little insignificant case and what lay inside it. She knew what Howard was offering her. She knew what he thought would happen. But she knew more. There could still be hope for her _if_ she played her cards right. A small flicker of hope flared to life in the hole in her heart.

"Howard, I know what you want to do," Vivian said getting off the bed. "Thank you. I have a few things that I need to take care of before I go back." Howard nodded. "I need to talk to Peggy too."

Peggy and Vivian sat in the darkest corner of the darkest bar they could find. Two bottles sat on the bar space in front of the two women. One was empty, the other nearly so. Despite them being without any male escorts, they were left unmolested by the rough men around them. Perhaps they didn't want to mingle with the darkness and despair that surrounded the two women. Peggy's usual stalwart nature was gone, showing a more vulnerable side to the indomitable woman. Vivian had taken on the supportive role for her friend. She knew what she was going through but so much more depended on how the other woman reacted to the information Vivian was about to drop on her.

"Don't even think about it," Peggy ground out when Vivian took a deep breath to fortify herself. "I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

Tears lined the bottom of Peggy's eyes. "Yes."

"Alright," Vivian said. "But there's something that I need you to do." Peggy tilted her head, clearly pissed. Vivian took another fortifying breath and told Peggy her plan. Not once did Peggy interrupt her. The only change that she saw took place in the other woman's eyes. A small light came to life in the depths of the despair. The rest of the second bottle was gone by the time Vivian finished explaining what she needed her friend to do. The message she must carry with her through the ages until it reached the appropriate people in a distant future. "I know this is a lot to ask of anyone." Peggy cut her off.

"No I understand. I would do the same if I was in your place." The women shared a small, sad smile. Peggy seemed to wrestle with something for a few moments. "Will I ever see him again?"

"Yes, but there will be nothing either of you can do about it. You have to let him go and live your life. And he will have to do the same when his time comes. But you will still be the one that he turns to for guidance and support."

Peggy closed her eyes, lips quivering. Two tears ran down her face. Vivian remained silent and let her friend mourn what could have been. When Peggy opened her eyes again, all the pain and suffering had vanished. Vivian knew that it wasn't gone, just buried deep down where no one would ever see it.

In the months that followed, Vivian maintained a low profile. She let everyone believe that she had gone on to America when in all actuality; she lived in the ruined buildings of London. At least she wasn't the only one. She did was she could for the countless orphans and displaced civilians that she could. Peggy and Howard smuggled as much as they could to her, anything to help those who needed it.

Finally, it was time to for the first stage of Vivian's plan. Peggy smuggled Vivian into the science department of the bunker. The war may have been over, but there was still so much about Hydra that the Allied forces were trying to understand. Peggy opened a small, nondescript door and motioned for Vivian to walk through. The room was empty but for a circular machine in the middle and a small control panel.

"Something this small made that huge crater?" Vivian asked mouth dry.

"God no," Howard scoffed. "The original was a big as a warehouse. I was able to improve upon Hydra's original plans. More power, more control, smaller archway, less likelihood of explosion."

"Good for you," Peggy said blandly. However, the corner of her mouth had risen ever so slightly. Howard smirked back.

"Are we all clear on what has to happen?" Vivian asked.

"Howard will destroy _this_ machine as soon as you have gone through. He will bury the blueprints and notes until _I_ ask for them back which won't happen until a man name Nicholas Fury as reached his appointed role. Until then, I will work to change the SSR into a new organization called SHIELD. Nicholas will be the one I have to convince to build _another_ machine so that you can re-enter your time without taking out three city blocks."

"That sounds about right," Vivian said. "So I guess there's nothing left to do but fire up this puppy and get this party started."

Peggy and Howard took up their stations behind the control panel, leaving Vivian standing in front of the machine that was her only way to the ones she loved the most. She rubbed her palms against the legs of her pants and sent a quick prayer up to whoever would listen that everything would work out the way she planed. So many things could go wrong between now and then. She ran the risk of altering the future by giving Peggy and Howard the information that she did. She hadn't told them everything and they, mercifully, hadn't asked. It seemed like they had more sense than the Colonel.

"Ready whenever you are," Howard informed her.

Vivian gave him a tense nod and the machine sparked to life. It was terrifying. Sparks and electrical arcs lashed out, leaving scorch marks wherever they struck. A blinding blue light appeared at the center of the machine. It quickly turned into a swirling vortex of electrical energy that did not look all that inviting. The vortex spun faster and faster, sucking in air and stray bits of paper. A roar drowned out all other sounds.

"Go now!" Howard shouted over the din. "The doorway is collapsing."

Vivian closed her eyes one more time in silent prayer before hurling herself at the swirling vortex of death before her. As she made the final leap, her thoughts returned to everything that she had experienced in the many months before.

All the friends that she had made.

All the help she had been able to give.

All the people whose names she now carried in her heart. One name repeated over and over to the tempo of her heart. One person that she hoped to one day see again.

Steve could hardly believe the sights around him. Everything he had ever known, all the people he had ever loved were gone and had been for a while. Where was his place in this new world of glittering images and fast paced movement? He was only mildly aware of the crowd that was beginning to form around him. He didn't care. Suddenly, six black vehicles circled around him. The logo from the fake room was on their doors. If these people thought that he would go down easy, they had another thing coming. A tall, black man with an eye patch got out of one of the vehicles.

"At ease, soldier!" the man with the eye patch told Steve. "Look, I'm sorry about the little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asked, feeling sick to his stomach. He had an idea, but he just needed this man to confirm it.

The man looked a little uncomfortable. "You've been asleep Cap for almost seventy years." Steve heard a roaring in his ears. His knees wobbled beneath him and the world around him spun. "You gonna be ok?"

"Of course he is," a familiar voice answered.

Steve spun around to face another person getting out of one of the black vehicles. She looked exactly the way she did the last time he saw her. Her whiskey colored hair pulled back into a simple braid. Her emerald eyes alight with laughter. The only difference was the clothing she wore, although they were very similar to what she wore when he first saw her.

"Hello, Vivian," Steve muttered in a daze.

"Hey there big fella," Vivian said. "We have a lot of talk about.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be the end of this story. As always please remember to review. Until next time.**


	11. Truths

**Well guys here we are at the end of the story. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been with me since the beginning. I want to also thank everyone who ever added this story to their lists and reviewed. Seeing those updates in my mail box made my day. So without further adieu, let's get on with the final chapter of Like a Fine Whiskey.**

She watched the TV screen in horror, hand hovering over her mouth as the destruction unfolded on the screen in front her. She could hear the explosions echoing outside. Her phone went off like mad, but she ignored it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from history unfolding before her. Time had caught up to her at last. She needed to make her move; needed to implement the final stages of her plan that had been put into place so long ago. She vaulted off her couch, reaching for her car keys. All her hopes hinged on a bit of unconfirmed information she vaguely remembered hearing. She had to get there before _he_ did. She had to see _him_ before he ran.

The museum was filled with things he'd never thought possible. The exhibits around him stirred a sense of wonder, which confused him. Everything was confusing to him now, all thanks to that man with the shield, the man who called him "Bucky". The man whose face caused the flood gates of his memories to be flung wide open. Not that he knew what he was remembering anyways. He hated the confusion; hated the fear that went along with it. Now was not the time for fear. Not when the world was burning around him. Not when he had just turned his back on everything he had ever known and saved the man he had been ordered to kill. Captain America.

It had been by pure chance that he had stumbled across a flyer for the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. Here was his chance to learn the truth of the matter. If the man had been lying, he would find out and then complete his mission. But if he had been telling the truth…He shook his head dispelling the unpleasant thoughts. He made his way through the other exhibits, blending in with the crowd. While outwardly he appeared calm, inside he was wound tighter than a drum. His eyes darted everywhere taking in every potential threat, target, and exit points. At long last he reached the exhibit. He didn't bother studying most of the exhibit. The man's face was plastered everywhere, confirming his identity. The thing he searched for was the name Bucky. He was not prepared for when he actually found it.

There was _his_ face tied to the name that the man with the shield called him. Here was the proof that he was who that man claimed him to be; of all that he had lost at the hands of those who had made him do all those terrible things. He vowed, right then and there that one day he would make them suffer as he had suffered. He knew that not all of the members of Hydra had gone down with the Hela-carriers. He would take care of the rest before they could regroup and come back like the vermin they are. But first, he needed to piece together the bits of his past. To figure out whom he used to be. He would never be able to be that person again, but he needed to know this Bucky so he could begin to choose a life for himself. So Bucky walked through the rest of the exhibit, stopping whenever he saw his name or face. He saw countless videos of him with Captain America laughing and fighting. He also watched videos of him a woman looking at each other with longing. Seeing the woman made his heart beat wildly and his stomach danced. Whatever she was to him back then didn't matter anymore because she was most likely gone.

Bucky turned to leave the museum when he felt someone watching him. Slowly he turned towards the feeling to spot the source of the feeling. The world ceased to exist when his eyes met the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen in a face that he had just spent several hours memorizing. Everything in his body froze; his breathing, his blood, the tiniest muscles. Every long buried instinct screamed at him to run to her and take her into his arms. He didn't. Instead he studied her.

Her hair was shorter than in the videos. It barely reached her shoulders but that only helped to frame her face better. She stood tense in the middle of the crowd, staring at him like she couldn't believe he was alive. He felt the same way. She gave him the faintest of smiles before slightly tipping her head towards the theatre that played interviews from the people who knew Captain America the best. She walked towards the dark room without glancing back to see if Bucky would follow. For some reason, he did. Call it curiosity; call it whatever you want, but he wove his way through the crowed toward the dark theater.

When Bucky entered the dark room, he quickly scanned the area for threats or any signs of a trap. He found none. He then spied the woman sitting in the last row, which also happened to be the darkest corner in the room and was well away from the other people who were too intent on watching about their new hero to notice them. He walked up to the back row and sat just to the right of her. He studied her out of the corner of his eye. Her posture was casual but her body was tense. Only someone with his training would have noticed. She did not acknowledge him in any way. They sat as still as stones for several tense minutes while they waited for the other to speak first.

"I know you are very confused right now," she said softly, finally breaking the silence. "I know that you have many questions. I can answer some of them." She finally turned towards him and gave him the briefest of smiles. That smile sent his world tumbling again. Her face turned serious. "Keep your head down for the next few days. Stay safe Bucky." The woman got up and left the theatre. He didn't watch her leave. Instead he focused on the slip of paper she had left on the seat.

"I am James Buchanan Barnes," he whispered. Deep in his bones he knew the truth of his words. He was Bucky Barnes; friend to Captain America _and_ the Winter Soldier. Somehow he would find the balance between the two.

Bucky picked up the slip of paper and read it. He crumbled it into a tiny ball before tucking it into his pocket. It was an address.

Vivian drank half a bottle of wine as soon as she got home. She hadn't expected seeing Bucky again to affect her so much, especially when he didn't know _who_ she was. Well, he must have known something if he followed her. She nearly wept right there in that little theatre when she saw that he had followed her. All her planning, all her hopes had hinged on that and he hadn't let her down. Now all she had to do was wait. She had done all that she could. He would come to her sooner or later, that much she was sure off.

 **One Month Later**

There was so much left to do before the party. Vivian still had to bake the cake and put up the decorations. She really should have taken the day off. Oh well, that's what she gets for being stubborn. She kicked her heels off with a sigh of relief. She hated board meetings. Her bag and coat soon joined her shoes on the floor. She made her way to the kitchen, exhausted. She opened the refrigerator, taking out a carton of chocolate milk. She drank straight from the carton. Why dirty up another dish for just a little bit of milk? As she closed fridge, she felt another presence in the room with her. In a flash she spun, pulling her gun from her holster, ready to take the intruder down. Her gun lowered an inch when she saw the man standing in her living room.

"Bucky?"

His hair was a little longer. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, but there was no denying that Bucky Barnes was standing in her living room. Vivian fought not to break down sobbing. Instead, she holstered her weapon and waited.

"How are you here?" Bucky asked. His voice was just as she remembered it. She fought the urge to close her eyes as the sweet melody of his voice filled her ears for the first time in what felt like a life time. Instead, she swallowed back her emotions and answered his question.

"Zola, being the head of Hydra's science division, had the copies of the plans of the machine that brought me to your time," Vivian explained. "Howard built it after you…died…and sent me back."

"You knew I would come back," Bucky asked suspiciously. "That's why you were there at the exhibit."

Vivian bit her lip. She slowly nodded. Here came the uncomfortable truth. "I was pulled into the past a couple of months before Steve took down Hydra/Shield. I had Howard send me back to when Steve came back. I knew he would need a friend and I wanted to be there for him."

"Why didn't you say anything back then?"

Vivian's throat tightened. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure. Time travel is a tricky thing. Sometimes just the littlest alterations can cause huge affects. And there was always the possibility that I was in an alternate reality where you _didn't_ fall from the train. I had hoped for the latter. But since that didn't happen, I took the best chance I had at getting you back."

A heavy silence fell as she finished speaking. She waited tensely for Bucky's answer. She hadn't asked a specific question but it hung in the air never the less. They stared at each other, drinking in the image one another. Bucky's body relaxed and Vivian let out a half sob. She was poised to run to him, when she heard voices coming from the other side of her door.

 _Shit._

The people couldn't have come at a worse time. Before Vivian could even _begin_ to formulate a plan, Bucky had positioned himself in front of her, gun drawn at the door. _Shit. Shit. Shit_. The doorknob turned slowly. She only had seconds to react. Just as the door swung open, she flung herself at Bucky, pushing his arm down. Everyone froze.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff stood in the doorway staring at Vivian and Bucky. Steve had pushed something behind him before moving to block the door way.

"Everything alright, Viv?" Steve asked. His tone was like but there was an edge to it. Bucky knew it was because of him.

"Everything's fine Steve," Vivian assured the two in the door way. She silently urged Steve to relax so the situation could deescalate. Meanwhile, Natasha took in everything with her cool, calculating eyes. It was her that finally broke the tension in the room. She plastered a smile on her face and cocked out her hip.

"We can always come back later when you and _your friend_ are done." To anyone on the outside it would sound like there was something romantic going on. Vivian would have kissed Nat if she could. She felt Bucky relax and let go of his arm so he could holster his weapon. With the gun gone, Steve too relaxed. It looked like everything would go smoothly until a tiny voice called out from the hallway.

"Mommy?"

Bucky tore his eyes away from the doorway to stare at Vivian. Just like in the theatre, she didn't meet his eye but she knew that the look on his face was hurt and confused. He took three steps away from her. Vivian closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. Looks like she'll have to handle _this_ particular issue sooner rather than later like she had originally planned.

"It's alright hunny," she said. "You can come in." She gave a quick nod to the two in the doorway who reluctantly moved to allow a small boy to come forward.

The fragile world that Bucky had made for himself over the past month crumbled away at the sight of the little boy in front of him. The boy was no more than four, maybe five, years old. He had dark brown hair that was as curly as his mother's. He also had his mother's bright green eyes. But his face…his face was a miniature of Bucky's own.

"James come here please."

Bucky watched as Vivian's son…his son…walked slowly towards his mother. All the while the boy studied Bucky with the intensity that only a child can muster when they are faced with someone they don't know.

However, instead of going to Vivian, young James stopped in front of Bucky. He looked him up and down before breaking out into a smile that was the exact copy of Bucky's from his earlier days.

"Welcome home daddy," James said before flinging himself at Bucky. The little boy wrapped his arms around Bucky's hips and squeeze as tightly as his little arms could. Before Bucky could fully process what had happened, James had let go and gone to his mother.

"Mommy said that you were being kept by bad men, but that one day you would come back." Bucky could not tear his eyes away from the child in front of him. "You came back in time for my birthday!"

Bucky felt a shift in the very center of his being. In what used to be nothing but a dark void of anger, shame and regret now blossomed a tiny ember of hope. He knelt down to look _his son_ in the eye and smiled for the first time in decades.

"That's right," Bucky smiled. "I can't wait to get to know you, but for now, I need to talk to Mommy."

"Ok," James said and that was that. He skipped merrily off to his room, everything right with his little world.

Bucky stood and faced Steve. "You've taken care of my family." It wasn't a question. Steve nodded. "Thank you. Can I get a moment?" Once again Steve nodded, gently closing the door behind him.

"I was going to tell you," Vivian said, voice tight. "I just didn't want to overwhelm you…I…" Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when Bucky pulled her into a near bone crushing hug. He had buried her face in the crook of her neck, one hand tangling itself in her hair while he breathed in deep. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she tried to fuse their bodies together. The rest of the world drifted away until they were the only two things left in all creation.

Vivian was the first one to pull back. Her hands slid up to cup Bucky's face. They both were crying. "I never gave up on you," she told him. " _Never._ I know you're still trying to piece everything together. James is your son but we won't make any demands on you. I know that you're not the same. The only thing that I ask is that you don't disappear completely. Not for me but for him."

Bucky stared at her in disbelief. His brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth dipped. "I would never do that you either of you." Vivian gave him a water smile. "But I'm not the man I was. I'm not a good man. I've done things…" He lowered his head

"You are a good man, Bucky Barnes," Vivian said forcing him to look up at her. "The things you did, you had no choice in the matter."

"But I did them. Besides, people will hunt me down once they realize I'm back. There are a lot of people out there who want revenge."

"There are contingency plans for that," Vivian assured him. "Do you think that I sat idle while you were gone?" She let Bucky go with some reluctance and went for her bag. From it, she drew a battered looking file. She handed it to Bucky with a smile. "I've been working on your case since I arrived. It's gone really gotten some speed since Steve defrosted." Bucky took it with questioning eyes. "You're a free man Bucky. In this file you are given clemency for any crimes committed against the United States during your imprisonment with Hydra. There's also paperwork for a new identity, should you chose to have one." She smiled at Bucky, hand rising to his face once more.

"You don't have to sign anything now," she told him.

Bucky placed the file on the table and pulled Vivian in once more. His hand splayed across the small of her back, pulling her in tight. His other hand traced the lines of her face before settling at the base of her neck. Tentatively, he lowered her face towards hers. With painstaking gentleness, Bucky kissed Vivian. He felt her sigh into his kiss as if it was the long awaited answer to a question. When he tried to break the kiss, she buried her fingers into his hair, preventing him. She began to demand with her kisses, urging him to open up and let go. He obliged. Their kiss became hungry with each of them demanding more. Their tongues danced wildly as they fought for dominance. Bucky's hands roamed over every inch of Vivian's body that they could reach. When they rolled over her curvaceous bottom, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bucky hands shifted to support her weight, the momentum carrying them into the wall. Vivian let out a gasp as a coat hook dug into her back. Bucky smiled at her apologetically before letting her down.

"I think we should stop before this goes too far," he said. Vivian tried to keep the hurt off her face and took several steps back. No matter how much it killed her, she would respect his wishes. Bucky scowled until he realized the implications of his words. His eyes widened and his hands went out in a placating manner. "Not like that," he sputtered. "There's Steve waiting in the hallway and James."

Vivian dipped her head as she blushed. "Otherwise…I would…" Her heart swelled at his words. When she looked up she had a smirk on her face that made Bucky want to pin her against the wall again.

"That could be easily arranged."

James was very much a happy go lucky type of child. He didn't fuss or complain when Vivian told him that would be spending the night with Uncle Steve and Aunty Nat. Bucky knew that he had seen the red head somewhere before but he couldn't place exactly where. But if he was honest, he really didn't care. Especially not when he noticed the way she and Steve looked at each other. Another broken corner of his soul mended at the sight. He was happy that Steve had found someone new. And speaking of Steve; he looked apprehensive about leaving Vivian alone with Bucky. He tried to not let it bother him.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked shooting darting glances at Bucky who was talking to his son and pretending not to hear.

"Yes," Vivian sighed. "Bucky and I need to sort out some things." Natasha snorted. Vivian rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll be fine. You can drop James off first thing."

Steve casted one last dubious glance at Bucky before shouldering James' bag and leaving Vivian and Bucky alone for the first time since 1945. Their fiery passion from before had now cooled making them stand awkwardly in the living room.

"How 'bout a drink," Vivian tentatively offered. Bucky nodded vigorously. He would definitely need alcohol to get through the night. Vivian motioned for him to make himself comfortable while she got the drinks. Bucky stood awkwardly for a few moments looking about the space. The pictures on the mantel caught his eye. They would give him a quick glance into what her life had been like.

In the first frame, a very dazed looking Steve listened to a compassioned Vivian; no doubt taken right after his revival. Another showed a very pregnant Vivian surrounded by friends smiling brightly at the camera. For some reason, her smile felt like it was just for him. Like she knew that one day he would see these pictures and wanted to tell him _I am happy. You have always been with me_. The next few pictures featured Vivian and James. Some were of birthday parties where James smiled up at the camera, much like Vivian had, surrounded by loving faces. For a moment, Bucky thought about disappearing. They have such a wonderful life, filled with light and love. If he were to stay, that would surely change. The last frame didn't hold a picture like the others. Instead there was an extremely realistic looking drawing of him and Vivian holding a baby, looking at each other with unbridled joy in their eyes. Bucky reached out to touch the picture.

"Steve drew that for me when he found out I was pregnant," Vivian said. Bucky turned. She wasn't looking at him but at the drawing with a sad smile on her face. She placed two small glasses filled with a liquid the same color as her hair on the table next the abandoned file. "We had gone on a mission to help out a children's hospital. You fed a baby while I gave him his shots. Steve said that it was in that moment that he knew that we were meant for each other. He wanted James to see the love that his parents had for each other."

Bucky swallowed his throat suddenly tight. "I think I remembered you. All those years when I didn't know myself, I think I remembered you. It wasn't much just a flash of color, a smell, a song."

Vivian ducked her head but not before Bucky saw the tears glistening along the edges of her eyes. He crossed the space between them and placed his fingers under her chin. He gently tilted her head back up. In her eyes he saw every ounce of pain she felt since losing him. He saw the regret that she had for the years that had been stolen from them, from their son. There was nothing that they could do to get back those lost years, decades, but now at least they had a chance to share in whatever the future held for them. Bucky whipped away a tear with his thumb as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was gentler than the first. This kiss was meant to be savored like a fine whiskey.

Vivian yielded completely to Bucky's kiss. On so many lonely and sleepless nights, she went back to the last night they had spent together the night where they completely opened up to one another. Her hands traced the hard planes of his back beneath his clothes. Her hands slid under the hem of his shirt. She felt him stiffen the moment her fingers touched his skin. She paused, breaking their kiss to give him a questioning look. For too long he had been without the ability to choose. Tonight, everything was up to him.

Bucky searched her face for any signs of doubt. Finding none, he removed his hoodie and shirt. He tossed them carelessly to the side. He tried not to flinch when he saw her eyes fall automatically to his hated metal arm, the terrible scarring around it. He knew what it looked like, what it must look like to others. Vivian's eyes shifted from his arm and moved on to every other scar that decorated his body. He saw her eyes blaze with rage at what was done to him. When she met his eyes the fire in them shifted to something softer. She kissed the scared flesh around his metal arm. Bucky's blood boiled with her gentle kisses. He stood perfectly still as she kissed each and every scar on his body, ending back up at his lips. This time, his hands went straight to her backside as he lifted her up into his arms once again. She locked her legs around him and did not stop kissing as he carried her to her bedroom.

It took only a few minutes for them to shed the rest of their clothing. They slipped into the cool sheets and continued re-familiarizing themselves to one another by kiss and by touch. They took their time. Eventually they joined, becoming one flesh, one breath, one soul. When their pleasure crested they called out the others name. They laid together, still joined, breath ragged. Bucky kissed Vivian's forehead before pulling out. He lay on his back and pulled Vivian in close so that her head rested over his head. She took comfort in its fast but steady beat. How she had longed to hear it once more. They lay in bed in a comfortable silence until sleep finally claimed them both.

Bucky woke the next morning confused. For the first time since he left Steve on the river bed, Bucky hadn't had a single nightmare. Not once did a victim of his past haunt his dreams. He turned his head to avoid the glare of the early morning sun. He felt the bed shift as Vivian rolled over in her sleep. He smiled as the morning light set her hair a flame and gave her skin a rosy glow. Moving carefully as to not wake her, he eased out of bed. He grabbed his pants from their precarious perch on the dresser. He buckled them as he headed to the kitchen. He had a big appetite this morning.

It took Bucky a few minutes to figure out how everything worked, but after a little bit of trial and error, he got the coffee brewing and the sausage sizzling in the skillet. He hummed a little as he worked looking out over the room, trying to take in more of who Vivian was in this time. His eyes fell onto a strange device lying on the counter. When he picked it up, he realized it was a phone. He pushed a few buttons and ended up in the contact list. The first number he saw was Steve's. Bucky stared at the number. Steve was just as much, if not more, a part of his past as Vivian. He knew that he and Steve had been best friends at one point and remembered the way he refused to leave Bucky as the carrier went down. Bucky pressed the call button.

Vivian was still pleasantly sleepy as she reached out across her bed. She shot up when her fingers only found cool sheets and not the warm body she had expected. Her heart leapt to her throat but calmed when she smelled unmistaken scent of coffee and breakfast. Smiling, she quickly threw on some clothes before heading out. She was surprised to see Steve and Bucky sitting at her table drinking coffee and talking. They looked like they were getting on well. She didn't want to disturb that since she knew what this moment would mean for Steve. She took a step back to make a hasty retreat but the movement caught the attention of the two men at the table. She was greeted by two smiling faces that she never thought she was ever going to see again. True they both were a little harder around the edges than before, but they were not the men they had been before.

"Who has James?" Vivian asked as she strolled to the life giving coffee pot. "It better not be Tony. Last time he watched him my son he nearly ended up in the hospital."

Steve laughed. "Clint has him."

"I'm not sure that's better," Vivian laughed. She made her coffee and slid into the seat next to Bucky. "So what were you two talking about so early?"

Steve and Bucky shared a glance. Vivian was glad to see them fall back into the familiar habit of talking to each other without saying a word. It warmed the cockles of her heart.

"Steve is going to take me to the new Shield headquarters," Bucky said slowly. Vivian slowly nodded and waited for more. "I'm going to talk to the Director and see what it would take to get me into the field."

"Are you sure?" Bucky nodded.

"I'm not really fit for anything other than killing." Vivian opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "At least I can use those skills to make the world a safer place for you and our son. Vivian reached out and clasped his hand. "In my old life, you gave me a reason to fight. Now I have two."

"I would be with him every step of the way in the beginning," Steve assured her. She gave him a tight lipped smile. As much as she hated the thought of Bucky back out in the field she swore to respect his wishes.

"That's fine but don't forget that James' party is at two this afternoon."

Bucky smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **Five years later**

The lake looked like a mirror reflecting the mountains and the sky above. It's amazing the way nature takes the scars of war and turns them into something beautiful. The last time Bucky had stood in this exact spot, it had been nothing more than a crater with the woman who would change his life at the bottom.

"Is this really where you met mom?" asked James now eight and already a heart breaker just like his dad.

"A long time ago," Bucky replied.

"It's almost time," Steve said as he came up. Bucky nodded and gave his son a gentle push. The two men look out one last time at the lake before turning back the set up behind them. "This has definitely been a long time coming. I thought you would never ask her."

"You're one to talk," Bucky joked lightly punching his friend. "How long have you and Nat been seeing each other?"

Steve blushed a brilliant shade of red before excusing himself under the guise of getting ready. Bucky laughed and took in the site around him. Dozens of chairs had been set up with a long, while strip of fabric lay out between them. Many of the chairs were already occupied, filed with agents from Shield, Inhumans, and other allies of the Avengers and Bucky. The rest would be filled in soon. Off in the distance stood a large white tent that Vivian had been holed up in since their arrival. Bucky felt the smallest twinges of apprehension. He couldn't wait to see her. He made his way towards Steve who was going over his notes for the thousandth time today.

"I hope I don't mess this up," Steve confided.

Bucky clasped his friend on the shoulder. "You'll do fine. Just speak from the heart like you always do."

A familiar song filled the air causing everyone to fall into an excited silence. Bucky looked up and felt the breath leave his body when he spotted Vivian standing at the other end of the chairs looking like an angel. Her dress gently flowed along the curves of her body. Her hair had been curled and left to flow free, just the way he like it. A little girl with flaming red hair and crystalline blue eyes and his stubborn chin walked down the aisle casting flower petals in her wake. Bucky flashed her a bright smile before he let his attention be consumed by the woman who would soon be his wife.

Steve was right; this day was a long time coming. For the past five years, Vivian had been there through every up and down Bucky had gone through. He loved her more than anything on this planet or in any other one in the vast universe. James was a constant source of wonder for him and Amelia, she had him wrapped around her little finger and he like it.

Vivian joined him in front of the crowd and Steve started to speak, but Bucky could only marvel at the sight before him. He didn't care about the tears that lined the rims of his eyes. This was the happiest day of his life.

"Do you Bucky take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor and cherish from this day froth as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."


End file.
